The Darkness and The Light
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Evering is spiraling down hill for Yami and Yugi. Yugi, Grandpa and Ryou are seen as traitors and locked up as Yami's time is windling down. Can Yugi get out and save Yami and the castle before Bakura tries to ruin it all? "Yami look out!" Screamed Yugi..
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** Hey, Crystal here with another new story. This is based on my favorite Disney movie, Beauty and the Beast. This is a Yugioh fanfic and it's a tribute to Yami and Yugi, I just love those two! Well, anyway, it's my 16th birthday today and promised my best friends, Jo and Beth, that I'd update. So, this first chapter is a tribute to them, I hope you enjoy guys!

Crys: What about me, don't you love me? Cries softly

Kuro: Their, there. Rubs her back

Crystal: Oh Crys, Kuro, I'm so sorry. Guys, these are my friend, and also my creations, Crystal, Crys for short, and Kuro. Some of you may know them from my original story, The Princess and The Prince, and those of you who don't you should check it out, and my other stories. They're going to be helping me getting my stories updated.

Crys: Yes, so please enjoy this story.

Kuro: As a reminder note, Crystal doesn't own the Yugioh cast, or the Disney movies script, now please enjoy this story, The Darkness and The Light.

The Darkness and The Light

"They say that long ago a young Egyptian pharaoh lived in these woods with his servants. The Pharaoh was a stubborn and selfish Pharaoh and had his servants wait on him all the time, day after day, night through night, it never stopped, till an old woman came to his castle one snowy night. When the servant answered the door, she wished to speak with the owner. The woman's patience at the door frustrated the Pharaoh; he got up himself and told her to leave. She begged him for a place to stay for the night and that she'd leave first thing in the morning, but he said no once again and closed the door on her.

"There was a knock once again and when the Pharaoh answered it, he saw a beautiful enchantress. He begged her for his forgiveness, but instead, she put a curse on him and told him, 'If you only think of beauty on the outside, you'll never know what beauty is on the inside.' And handed him an enchanted rose. 'When this rose blooms and the last petal falls, you and your servants will stay cursed for eternity.' She then cast the spell on the castle and all the servants living in it. The Pharaoh turned into a beast, and from that day on, he never left his castle, and no one visited him." Said a woman who sat on a bed and closed the small book.

"Is that it? Did he ever find love?" Asked a small boy.

"Well, that is for your imagination." She smiled and stood putting the book on his nightstand. "Now, time for this little pharaoh to get to bed." She smiled and he giggled as she tickled him.

"Mommy, I'll get to bed." He smiled and she stopped and let him lie down before covering him up in his blankets.

"Good night Yugi." She smiled and lightly gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Night mommy." He smiled and closed his eyes, falling a sleep, and sleeping of peaceful dreams, unknown to him, that would have been the last time he saw his mother.

The next morning Yugi was awaken by a knock at the front door. He called out to his mom, but she didn't answer. He made his way out of his room and down the stairs. He looked out of the window by the door and saw a police officer. He quickly opened the door and looked up at the officer. "H-hello." He said.

"Hello lad, you must be Yugi, right?" Asked the officer and he nodded. "Yugi, do you know where your mother is?" Asked the officer.

"No, mommy didn't answer the door, so I did. I don't know where mommy is." Said Yugi.

"Yugi, your mom, she wont be coming back." He said.

"Why not?" Asked Yugi.

"She got into an accident on her way back home from work, your mommy went to the hospital, but they couldn't help her in time." He said and Yugi started to cry backing away from the door.

"I-I-I wa-want, mom-mommy." He cried.

"Yugi." Said the officer and walked in closing the door behind him. "Yugi, you'll be living with your grandfather." He smiled.

"Gr-grandpa." He said looking up at the officer.

"Yes, he's on his way to pick you up." He smiled. "Come on, let's help get you packed so when he comes, he can take you home." Said the officer and took Yugi's hand and let the small boy lead him to his room where the officer mostly packed his stuff.

Later that day when Yugi's grandpa picked him up and brought him home, Yugi and his grandpa visited the hospital for a last look at his mother. She looked peaceful with a few scratches on her face of course, and that was the last he saw his mother. There was a funeral two days later, and that was the last day that he visited that cemetery.

Ten years later

"Good morning Mr. Haru." Smiled Yugi walking into the library and over to book shelves.

"Ah, good morning lad, come for another book again?" He chuckled.

"Yes, I couldn't put the last one down, I had to finish it." He said and found the one he wanted and smiled. "I haven't read this in a while." He said.

"Yugi, lad, you read that two weeks ago." Chuckled Haru.

"Oh, I guess your right." Smiled Yugi. "I love this book though, about the pharaoh." Said Yugi walking to the counter and putting the other book down.

"Than its yours." Smiled Haru taking the other book.

"Mr. Haru, I can't." Said Yugi.

"Yes you can lad, and you will." Said Haru and handed him the book, "keep it." He smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Haru." Said Yugi and he hurried out of the library looking threw the book and smiling.

"There he is, into books again the boy." Smiled the baker's wife.

"I know, such a sweet and cute charming fellow." Smiled the bartender's wife.

"Good morning Yugi." Smiled the two women. He looked up from his book and smiled waving.

"Good morning ladies." He said and continued threw the plaza toward the street to his house.

As Yugi made his way threw the plaza, he passed the fountain where the shepherd boy was walking the sheep threw, and continued on down the stone street to the house. He was about to leave the plaza when he bumped into a figure that stood in front of him and dropped his book. "Oh, sorry. Excuse me." Said Yugi and was about to grab his book when the figure did.

"Reading fairy tales again Yugi." Chuckled the man.

"Ba-Bakura." Said Yugi startled. "Bakura, give me my book." Said Yugi reaching up to grab it. Yugi was still small for his age, even though he was 16. Bakura was 17 and in fact taller than Yugi, hence that Yugi is reaching up to get it.

"Yugi, reading is for girls, you should know that." Chuckled Bakura and he dropped the book onto the ground.

"Ah." Yugi quickly grabbed his book and walked away from Bakura fast toward his house before calling back. "At least I can read, unlike you." He said and hurried home.

Crys: Hehe, a cliffy.

Crystal: Yea, I wanted to stop earlier, but I decided to continue a bit more. Thanks again for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

Kuro: Please review to please Joci, she did this for her readers on her birthday.

Crys: Yes, send reviews please, it's Joci's birthday! Hugs her

Joci: I thought I told you guys to use Crystal for my name.

Kuro & Crys: Nope.

Joci: Sigh Guess the names out. Well, that's all for now, thanks again for reading.

Crys & Kuro: Byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Joci: Hey, joci here.

Crys: Crys is too!

Kuro: And so am i.

Joci: Well, to start off, I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing! I love you all.

Crys: Lets see, we also would like to thank those who added this story to their favorites list, and alert list, we love you.

Kuro: And to those readers who read just the story, we encourage you next time to review or add this to your favorites.

Joci: And on further notice, I added a new story I've been working on. It's based off of The Little Mermaid, and it's all about these two right here. Hugs Crys and Kuro

Crys: Yes, so please check out our new story.

Kuro: Before we begin, here are a few reminders. Or creator Joci is adding these stories on her free time, any abusing reviews, there wont be updates for a long while. She also has Hockey, and starting today, Driver's Ed lessons, so spare time is at a minimum. She doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, or the script to Beauty and the Beast.

Crys: Thank you for reading this important information, now enjoy!

Chapter 2

Yugi hurried home holding his book to his chest, unknown to the fact that smoke came from his house. When he frowned and looked up at the house, he gasped and ran to it. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He called out and rushed to the back cellar door. He opened it and coughed as he was shrouded in smoke and it filled his lungs. "Grandpa." He said and more coughing came, but not from him. "Grandpa!" He smiled and a figure walked out covered and black smoke.

"Cough, cough, cough." He blew the smoke away from him and looked at Yugi. "My boy, good to see you're back." He smiled.

"Grandpa, are you alright? Did your invention have problems again?" Asked Yugi looking down and seeing the contraption.

"I'm fine Yugi." He smiled. "As for my invention, it's nearly perfect, that was just a simple flaw." He smiled and headed back in now that most of the smoke is gone. "All I got left is to fix," He said and grabbed a wrench and tightened the bolts by the axe, "is the bolts. Now, lets see if this will run." He pressed a button and stood back. A piece of wood slid down and stood in front of the axe, then it came down and chopped it in half, making the pieces fall on both sides, and it repeated it without trouble.

"Grandpa, you did it!" Smiled Yugi.

"I did, didn't I." He chuckled and shut the machine down. "Now I can load this baby up and head to the fair." He said.

"The fair?" Asked Yugi.

"You know, the inventions fair in Avalon." He smiled.

"Oh, that one!" Smiled Yugi. "I hope you win grandpa." Smiled Yugi.

"Me too boy. Go fetch Felippe for me." He said.

"Sure thing." Smiled Yugi and he ran out and headed for the stable.

In the stable, a tall chestnut colored horse stood eating his feed and drinking water till Yugi hurried in. "Felippe, grandpa needs your help taking his invention to Avalon." Said Yugi opening the stable door and leading the horse out of the stall and out of the stable. Yugi led Felippe to the back of the house where he hooked Felippe to a cart that already had the invention on it. Once Felippe was strapped and Grandpa had covered the invention, Yugi waved bye and wished him luck as he rode off slowly toward the woods on the way to Avalon.

Later that night as Grandpa and Felippe road threw the woods, howls from wolves started to spook Felippe. "Whoa boy, it's alright." Said Grandpa and he pulled out a map as they came to a stop at a fork in a road. "I don't understand this, I know we went the right way, but why did we end up back where we started?" Wondered Grandpa.

The howls got closer and Felippe took off running on the other road. "Felippe!" Yelled Grandpa holding onto the reins. Grandpa looked behind him to make sure the invention was all right, but he spotted the wolves and looked a head to see a bunch of dead branches in the way. Felippe turned and knocked Grandpa off of Felippe's back and continued down the path.

"Felippe!" Called Grandpa, but he didn't turn. The growls of the wolves were close, he got up and spotted something big not too far away. "A castle!" He said and headed for it when he heard the running steps of the wolves. He quickened his pace and pushed tall metal gates open and closed it behind him. The barking of the wolves caught his attention as he walked to the castle and looked back to see them backing at him hungrily.

A bolt of lightning in the sky caught his eye and he looked up as a thunderous noise was heard. It soon started to rain and the howls of the wolves were silent as he hurried to the door. He knocked and it echoed threw out the house. He pushed open the door and looked in. "Hello, hello…" He said. No one answered. He walked in and closed the door behind him and rubbed his arms trying to keep warm.

Over on a table

"Seto, Seto!" Whispered a voice.

"Jou, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep." Said another voice, "wake me up when we have a guest." Said Seto.

"Well, here's your wake up call." He whispered and lowered a flame to his wooden rear and Seto woke with a burning sensation.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled.

"Who's there?" Asked grandpa.

"Welcome to our home, sir." Said Jou hopping on the table where grandpa stared down at him.

"Jou, stop talking to the guest." Said Seto wobbling over on his short legs.

"How can this be, you can't be real." Said Grandpa.

"But we are sir, as real as you are." Smiled Jou. "Please, come in, way from the door." He said and jumped down and Seto jumped down after him. "Follow us, we'll take you to a warm fire and have Miss. Serenity get a cup of tea ready." He said and led grandpa down the hallway with Seto tailing behind them.

When they made it to the room, Jou had Grandpa sit in a chair. "Your tea will be here shortly." Said Jou.

"Thank you, um…" He said.

"Oh, excuse my rude actions, I'm Jou!" Said Jou. "And that old clock is Seto." He smiled.

"I am not old, I'm only one year older than you." Said Seto.

"Your still old." Snickered Jou as the door opened and a cart came in with a pot and small cup.

"Well, well, well. We do have a quest, how lovely." Smiled the teapot. "Alright sir," She said pouring the tea threw her spout, "here you are." She smiled.

"Ok, thank you." He said and took the cup bringing it to his lips and slightly sipping from it when it giggled.

"Hey, that tickles." Smiled the cup.

"Oh, and hello to you too." Said grandpa looking at the cup.

"I'm Mokuba," said the teacup.

"A pleasure to meet you Mokuba." Said Grandpa.

As grandpa finished his tea, a loud roar was heard all around the castle and the candles and fire started to go out as the parlor door slammed open. Mokuba jumped from grandpa's hand and onto the cart as grandpa stared at the red eyed figure. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"Please, are you the master of this castle?" Asked Grandpa standing a bit, "I just need a place to stay for the night, I'll leave in the morning in search of my horse." He said.

"How dare you step into this castle, how dare you trespass on my property." He growled never leaving his gaze off the old man.

"Master, if you'd just let the man stay-" Started Seto.

"Silence! If the elder wishes to stay, he'll stay in the dungeon." He said and walked forward quickly and grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him out of the room.

"Oh no, please don't!" Said grandpa only to be ignored the whole way up the tower and to the dungeon. As he threw him into the cell and closed the door, he hurried to the little opening. "Please, I'll leave if you want." He said.

"You want to stay, so you'll stay!" He growled and turned leaving him and slamming the dungeon door closed.

"Yugi, oh Yugi." Said grandpa with a few tears in his eyes and he started to cough a bit to the cold ground he sat on and the open barred window.

Crys: Oh, why do you have to stop here Joci!

Joci: I wouldn't want to spoil any more for my fans, they'll just have to wait for the next chapter, like you. Flicks her forehead

Crys: Ow, you're mean Joci! Pouts

Kuro: Back to business at hand. Thank you for reading this installment of The Darkness and The Light. For the next chapter, we'd like to have more than 5 reviews. Thanks for your reviewing again in the previous chapter. Bows

Joci: Yes, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.

Crys: Check out our other stories if you liked this one too.

Crys & Joci: Byebye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Joci: Wow! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, and for all of you, who have reviewed, I've decided to update.

Crys: Yes, and we'd like to give a reminder to all of you, thank you for reading this information, and our story so far.

Kuro: Further more, Joci doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, or the script to Beauty and The Beast. Now enjoy chapter 3. Bows

Chapter 3

The next day

"Hey Bakura, what are you gonna do?" asked Ryou.

"To ask Yugi's hand in marriage of course." He said standing a few feet from the house.

"You know he doesn't love you, the way you treat him and his Grandpa, I'm surprised his hasn't snapped." Said Ryou.

"He'll say yes, trust me." He chuckled, unknown to him Yugi heard the whole thing threw his creaked open window.

"Like hell I will." Mumbled Yugi.

Bakura walked up the front steps and knocked on the door. "Oh Yugi." Said Bakura.

Yugi walked over to the door and opened it with the locked chain on it. "What do you want now, Bakura?" Asked Yugi.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, why do you have to be so skeptical of me." He asked.

"Because you're a rude man." Said Yugi.

"Yugi, I'm only rude cause I love you." He said.

"Yea right, just leave." He said and was about to close the door when Bakura put his foot in the way.

"Hold it their Yugi boy, can't we just talk?" Asked Bakura.

"No, now leave." Said Yugi and pushed the door harder against his foot. Bakura reluctantly removed his foot and allowed Yugi to close the door. He growled and left with Ryou walking after him.

Yugi watched out the window as he left and smiled. "That will teach him to mess with me while Grandpa's away." He said. He walked back out the front door after unlocking it and he walked around back grabbing a bucked off chicken feed on the way. "That foolish Bakura, thinks I'll marry him, no way!" He said and tossed chicken feed on the ground by the chicken coop and the few chickens came out and started to eat and he continued to toss some on the ground.

"Some times, I just want to slap him for the way he treats me and my belongings, especially my Grandpa, saying mean things to him when he sees him in town." Growled Yugi slightly stopping tossing the chicken feed. He put the bucket on a hook and was about to head toward the stables when a noise from the woods caught his attention.

Yugi looked toward the woods where his Grandpa left threw to see Felippe with the invention running back. "Felippe." Whispered Yugi as the horse saw him and ran toward him. "Whoa, Felippe, calm down." Said Yugi then realized his Grandpa was not on him. "Felippe, where's Grandpa?" He asked.

The horse looked behind him stomping his feet looking back at the woods. "He's lost, Felippe, you must take me to him!" Said Yugi quickly un-strapping him of the invention and leaving it on the hill. He led Felippe to the water basin where the horse drank thirty and he ran inside grabbing a long cloak and hood, placing the hood over his head.

He locked the door and quickly mounted Felippe and they road back threw the woods. 'Grandpa, please be alright.' Thought Yugi as Felippe led the way to where he ran from.

Some time later past noon, the sun was nearly gone when Yugi and Felippe stopped at tall metal gates. He led the horse threw the gates and closed them behind him. He looked up at the castle amazed when he looked over at Felippe who grabbed a hat from the ground and handed it to Yugi. "This is Grandpa's hat." He said and looked up at the castle. "Grandpa is here somewhere, stay close to the castle Felippe." Said Yugi and he hurriedly ran toward it and up to the front door.

Inside

"Did you see, master was furious last night." Said Jou.

"No thanks to you." Said Seto.

"You too, you also invited him in." Said Jou.

They were about to continue to bicker when they heard the front door open. "Hello, Grandpa?" Asked Yugi stepping in and closing the front door quietly. He walked in slowly observing his surrounding, before advancing threw the castle.

"Another one." Said Jou.

"And a young one." Said Seto.

"Wait, he asked for 'Grandpa' when he walked in, right? What if he's here looking for the old man?" Said Jou.

"He'll never find him without the master knowing." Said Seto.

"As I though." Said Jou jumping down from the table and hopping off after the lad.

"Wait, Jou!" Yelled Seto following him and the small boy.

Jou and Seto went a different direction than the lad so they wouldn't be spotted till they wanted to.

"Grandpa, where are you?" Said Yugi advancing up the steps. He looked around then spotted a light on the left, heading up another flight of steps. "Hello?" He said, but the light continued advancing up. "Wait, please, I need help finding my Grandpa." He said and made his way up the steps faster to catch up.

At the top of the stairs was a long hallway of knights in armor suits. He slowly made his way down the hallway and then spotted the light up ahead and followed it up a flight of stone stairs. Making his way up, he felt a chill in the air, but continued none the less. "Hello, can anyone hear me, hello?" He asked passing a candleholder and clock.

"Go on lad, he's up there." Whispered Jou as the kid continued to make his way up the steps.

Yugi came to a door, and he opened it to see that it was a dungeon and he gasped looking up at the broken roof as the moon light shone threw.

"Yugi…" Came a small voice and Yugi snapped out of his gave and he stared into the eyes of his Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" He smiled and hurried over to him unknown of the other presence in the room. Kneeling down in front of the door he wrap his arms around him as he wrapped his around Yugi. "Grandpa, I'm so glad I found you, but why are you locked up in here?" He asked.

"Yugi, you must listen to me, you must leave this place before he gets you too." He said and started to cough.

"Leave, your sick, I can't leave you! And who put you in here!" He said.

Grandpa lightly removed Yugi's hood that rested over his head revealing the similar hair his captor had. "Yugi, please listen to me." He said.

"No, I'm going to get you out of here." He said and was about to reach for the handle when the dungeon door slammed shut and he turned around startled and stared into the same red eyes Grandpa was captivated in.

Crys: Oh boy, another cliffy Laughs

Joci: All the more suspense I believe. Thank for reading, please review.

Kuro: As a reminder, Joci did this on her spare time, for this more than 5 reviews are needed for the next chapter. A heads up sorry if it is not updated sooner, time is short these days for Joci. Thank you. Bows

Crys & Joci: See ya till next time! Waves


	4. Chapter 4

Joci: Omg, I was so upset the other day, I didn't want to update.

Crys: There, there. It's okay now, cause you're happy, right!

Joci: Yup, I'm happy, I'm updating for you guys who enjoy this story of mine. Giggles.

Kuro: On Monday the 13th, Joci's classes of Drivers Ed were supposed to start, but it was a holiday. So the next day she was supposed to go, Wednesday the 15th, she went and asked a lady at the desk. The lady said her classes were postponed till further notice.

Joci: It's true, and I actually shed a tear. Sniffle. But I'm okay, cause I'll be taking my classes Christmas Vacation at a good place.

Crys: Yup, so onto this amazing chapter of The Darkness and The Light.

Kuro: Before we do that, we'd like to thank all of those whom have reviewed thus far, and putting this story on their favorites and/or alert list. Bows.

Joci: Before we begin the actual chapter, here is a little bit of what happened last chapter. Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Last Time

"No, I'm going to get you out of here." He said. He was about to reach for the handle when the dungeon door slammed shut. He turned around startled and stared into the same red eyes Grandpa was captivated in.

Chapter 4

"The old man stays." He said.

"He can't stay, he's sick." Said Yugi holding onto his grandpa's hand. "Who are you anyway? You're the one, who put him in here, didn't you! Why?" Asked Yugi.

"He trespassed onto my property asking for a place to stay, so there he is, staying in that cell." He said glaring at the old man, and Yugi.

"He's sick, he can't survive in these conditions much longer. Please, he needs help." Said Yugi looking up into his eyes.

"In exchange for him, you stay." He said and Yugi suddenly froze.

"Yugi, no! You mustn't agree Yugi, please, just leave." Said Grandpa holding onto his shoulder.

"Step into the light." Said Yugi. After a few moments, the figure moved across the stone floor and into the moonlight revealing a tall tanned skin man with his arms crossed across his chest. His hands and feet were like claws, he had small horns emitting from his long black hair that was edged red with yellow bangs, similar to Yugi, only his was less tamed and he had more blond streaks. He had small fangs that were obviously revealed, and a tail that moved back and forth as if in annoyance.

His cold glare on Yugi made him look away and mumble his answer, "I'll stay." He said.

"Yugi, no please, you mustn't!" Said Grandpa.

"Fine." Said the other and he walked over to the door opening it and grabbing the old man like before.

"No wait! Yugi!" Yelled Grandpa being dragged off.

"Grandpa!" He yelled letting a few stray tears escape his eyes as the voice of his grandpa faded from the dungeon. "No, why?" He cried, as it became silent. "Why did this have to happen to me." He whispered.

Outside

The front door slammed open and Felippe was startled and started to become nervous and started to kick where he stood. The creature carried Grandpa over to a carriage covered in vines. "Please, don't let him stay, take me!" Said Grandpa as he was thrown in.

"Enough." He said and shut the door. "Take him to the town, and you, never return." He said and the carriage was off with grandpa demanding to release him.

Felippe whined and started to run after the carriage when he stepped in front of the horse's pathway and grabbed the stray reigns. "And you, you'll want to stay in the stable." He said and started to lead the bickering horse toward the back and to the stable. He unsaddles the horse and put him in a stall, closing the stable door behind him and walking back to the castle.

As he walked up to the dungeon, Jou stopped him. "Uh, master, since the young lad will be staying with us for quite some time, I think it would be best if we give the lad a room." He roared at him slightly and his candles whet out as he continued up the steps, "Or maybe not." He said.

He stopped at the top of the steps and listened to the small boys cry and he frowned. He walked in the dungeon and over to the cell where he saw the boy siting with his arms around his legs. He looked up at him when he realized he wasn't alone, "How could you, I didn't even get to say good bye." He cried. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." He said again.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." He said.

"What, my room?" He questioned.

"You'd like to stay in the dungeon tower?" He asked.

"No," Said Yugi and he stood and followed him out of the dungeon and down the stone stairs. As they walked threw the castle, Yugi observed the hallways they walked threw, then looked away and followed him with his head down, silently crying.

As the master walked holding Jou, Jou silently talked to him. "Master, talk to the lad, make him feel comfortable." Said Jou.

"Um, I hope you enjoy your stay here." He said and glanced at the candle and he urged him on. "You may, go anywhere you want in the castle, but the west wing is off limits." He said.

"What's in the west wing?" Asked Yugi.

"It's forbidden!" He growled and turned to face him, then turned back around and continued to lead the way to his room. He stopped at a door and opened it, letting the boy walk in as Jou spoke to him again. "Invite him to dinner."

"You are to eat dinner with me, no excuses!" He said and shut the door startling Yugi. Yugi looked back and put his hands on the door before turning and running to his bed and cried, ignoring the falling snow that was visible.

Back in town

"Yugi, I'll get you help." Said Grandpa hurrying to the bar as the wind made the snow fierce. He ran into the bar. "Please, some one help me! Yugi's been taken." He said.

"Whoa, slow down their old timer, Yugi's been taken?" Asked Bakura with Ryou standing nervously behind him.

"Yes, by a big creature too." He said and it suddenly went silent.

"A creature you say." Chuckled Bakura, "Describe it to me."

"Tall, by at least two heads then me." He said and showed with his hands. "He also has claw like hands, and feet too! He's got horns coming out of his head, and a tail." He said and laughter sounded threw the bar.

"Alright old timer, I think you need, a little fresh air, to clear your mind." Said Bakura and two people in the bar dragged him out of the bar and threw him out into the snow.

"No! It's true! Please, someone help me!" He said, but no one came out to help. He headed home with a plan, and determination. 'I'll save Yugi, even if I have to go in alone.' He thought as he made his way home.

Crys: Well that was interesting.

Joci: You really think so?

Crys: Yup, I love it!

Joci: Hehehe, well I'll promise to make the chapters a bit longer next time, but I do like to leave cliffy's, so sorry.

Crys: Okay, sighs.

Kuro: We thank you again for reading this chapter of our story. For the next chapter, more than 7 reviews are needed. Thank you. Bows.

Joci & Crys: Thank you for reviewing! Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Joci: Ahh, can you smell the autumn wind blowing threw your hair or what.

Kuro: I think you're imagining things.

Joci: No I'm not, it actually feels like autumn, I actually regretted wearing my sandals today.

Crys: But it wasn't that bad.

Joci: Yup, and I was so happy yesterday.

Kuro: Oh no.

Crys & Joci: Oh yes! Giggling.

Joci: Happy Feet is one of the best movies I've seen this year, and I would so go and see it again.

Crys: It was so much fun hanging out with your friends too.

Joci: Yup, Misty, Beth and I couldn't stop dancing, giggling. We bugged Jo and Travis all night doing that.

Crys: It was so much fun.

Kuro: Yea, you say that, but I feel bad for the parents that have to listen to it. Anyway, onto the conclusion of this chapter. Joci doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast or The Beauty and The Beast script. Thank you for reading, and we hope you enjoy this chapter. Bows.

Chapter 5

At the castle

Yugi continued to cry in his room when there was a knock. "Who is it?" He asked softly.

"Miss. Serenity dear, with a steaming cup of tea." Said a voice and the door opened and a teapot hopped in with a sugar cup, a milk cup, and a little teacup. "Would you like a cup of tea?" She asked.

"Oh, thank you." Said Yugi. He kneeled down and took the teacup, drinking from it slowly.

"Hey, that tickles." Smiled Mokuba.

"Oh, hello to you too." Smiled Yugi.

"My names Mokuba, want to see a trick?" He asked and suddenly the tea started to bubble. "Hehehe." He laughed.

"Moki." Warned Serenity.

"Sorry." He said and Yugi put him down.

Yugi smiled and looked over at Serenity. "Oh, I best be off getting ready for dinner. Seto will be up to escort you down." She said and hopped out.

"Bye, bye!" Smiled Mokuba following after her and the door closed.

"Did I hear our guest is having dinner with master!" Said a voice that startled Yugi and he turned around to see a large wardrobe move and stretch. "Oh, it feels good to move around." She said and looked at Yugi. "Oh, and master has such a cute guest to join him, now lets see what I have." She opened her draws and moths suddenly came out and she closed them. "Excuse me." She said and opened them again. "Ah, here we are." She said and pulled out a hanger that consisted of a blue jacket, a tight black shirt, and long blue pants with a blue like neck collar hanging on the hanger.

Down stairs

Serenity and Jou stood on top of the mantle watching their master pace in front of the fireplace. "What's taking him so long?" He Growled.

"Yami, as a friend, I must tell you, the lad is going threw a hard time right now." Said Jou.

"Jou's right, the lad lost his grandpa and his life all in one day master." Said Serenity.

Yami growled. "Sir, if I may give you a few pointers, I'd advise that you be calm and gentle with him." Said Serenity.

"Yea, she's right, so sit up straight, smile, but not too much, don't want to scare the lad, and most of all, you must control your temper!" Said Jou and Serenity when the door opened and Seto walked in nervously.

"Well, where is he?" Asked Yami.

"Ah, master, uh…" Started Seto. "The boy you see uh, he'snotcomming." He said fast.

After a few seconds, it clicked. "He what!" Yelled Yami and he ran out of the room and up the stairs with Jou, Seto and Serenity following him as fast as they could go while he jumped up the stairs with ease and made his way to the door. He knocked slamming his fists. "I thought I told you to come to dinner!" He said.

"I'm not hungry." Said Yugi from inside the room.

"You're to come to dinner with me now." He said.

"No!" Said Yugi.

Yami roared angrily. "If you don't come down to dinner, I'll rip down the door." He said.

"Master, I don't think that's a good idea." Said Seto.

"Try to persuade him." Said Jou.

"I can't when he's being difficult." He said holding his claws up to the door.

"Try asking nicely." Said Serenity.

He growled. "Will you come down to dinner?" He asked and looked at Jou to see him move his candle like hands, "Please." He said.

"No." Said Yugi and he roared.

"Fine, if you don't want to come out and eat with me, you can stay in there and starve!" He roared at the door and ran off.

"Jou, stay here and guard the door. Come on Serenity, theirs some cleaning up to do." Said Seto and they made their way back to the kitchen and start washing and drying the dishes.

With Yami

He enters his room slamming the door open and closing them right behind him. He made his way toward a small table with the enchanted rose on it with a mirror resting beside it. He grabbed it. "Show me the little one." He said and it flashed green before showing Yugi sitting on the bed holding a pillow close to him.

"Why won't you go down and eat with the master, he's really nice when you get to know him." Said the wardrobe Anzu.

"I don't want to get to know him, I just want to be alone." He said and hid his head his head in the pillow.

Yami put the mirror down face down on the table. "What am I thinking, a boy of that beauty could never fall for me." He said and looked back at the blooming rose.

Crys: Yay, a cliffy. Giggles.

Joci: I could have extended it, but I thought I'd save that for the good stuff to come in future chapters. Sorry to you'll that its short again.

Kuro: We thank you for reading this chapter. For the next chapter to be updated, there must be 5-7 reviews. Thank you again for reading our story of The Darkness and The Light. Bows.

Crys & Joci: Till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Joci: Happy Thanksgiving!

Crys: Happy Turkey day!

Joci: Well, in the spirit of the holidays, I though I'd update, for everyone one. So, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story so for, and encouraging me to go on. It's past midnight when I finally put this up, but I wont be putting it actually up till morning, so sorry.

Crys: Thank you again for those who have reviewed, we love you! And those who haven't, you better or we'll do something about it.

Joci: not literally, just probably a late update.

Kuro: Also, Joci doesn't own the Beauty and the Beast script, or the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, so enjoy this chapter, of the Darkness and the Light. Bows.

Chapter 6

Later that night

Yugi silently got off of his bed and walked over to the door opening it and looking out. He walked out and silently closed the door behind him. He walked down the dark hallways looking out at the snow that continued to fall. He was making his way down stairs passing a curtain that moved slightly, but he didn't even notice it.

He made his way down the stairs and over to a door with a light coming from it. He walked in and the little clock immediately turned around and kicked a cubit door closed. "Ah, hello lad." He said as Yugi walked in and kneeled down by him. "I'm Seto." He said and shook his and before he was forced to let go and Jou ran in and took his hand. "And this is Jou." Said Seto.

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Jou.

"And it's nice to meet you too, but you can call me Yugi." He said.

"Yugi, are you hungry?" Asked Serenity.

"I am a little hungry." Said Yugi.

"You hear that, he's hungry!" Smiled Serenity. "Start the burners, take out the plates and set the china." She said.

"Hold it, hold it." Said Seto. "The master said that he is not allowed to eat without him, so get him a crust of bread and a glass of water and send him on his way."

"Seto, be reasonable! He's or guest, not or prisoner." Said Jou and started to lead Yugi into the next room.

"Fine, but be quiet, we don't want the master hearing us." Said Seto.

"But how can we have dinner with out a bit of, music?" He asked and Seto groaned. "Mr. Yugi. Welcome to our dinner, and enjoy our show by the dinner plates, be our guest." He smiled. He started to sing and the dinner plates moved around the room. Spoons swam in a punch bowl, forks and knives made a tower that was located in France, though he's never seen it before. He ate little food from each dish that passed him, and it eventually filled him when the song ended.

"That was wonderful." Clapped Yugi.

"Why thank you, thank you." Said Seto bowing with Jou standing behind him.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" Asked Jou pushing Seto away.

"I did, thank you." Smiled Yugi. "I mean, its not everyday you get to enjoy a wonderful dinner in an enchanted castle." He smiled.

Jou and Seto looked at one another then back at Yugi, "Enchanted castle you say." Said Seto before he quickly grabbed Jou and started shaking him. "You told him, didn't you!"

"I didn't." Said Jou.

"I kind of figured it out on my own actually." Said Yugi standing.

"Oh." They said.

"I think I'm going to have a look around." Said Yugi and he stood.

"Oh, I insist on a tour, and I'll be your guide." Said Jou pushing Seto away from him.

"Why thank you." Said Yugi.

"Now wait just one moment. The Master can not see him out of the room, and I know the castle better than you." Said Seto getting up and brushing himself off.

"You do not! We've lived here the same amount of time!" Said Jou.

"Have not, I'm a year older than you, remember." Sneered Seto.

"Why don't you both give me a tour, I'm sure it would be fun." He said smiling toward Jou, "and educational." He said looking at seto with a smile.

Seto mumbled a cough, "Yes, yes. Fun and educational, shall we begin." He said and jumped off the table with Jou following him and Yugi followed the two enchanted items down the hallway.

As they left the room, they went up a flight of steps, Jou saying something of what he dose going down the stairs, and Seto remarking the exact number of marble stones were used to make the castle and the whole lower floor. They walked down a lit isle filled with armored knights. Seto was reciting the history of them as they passed another flight of stairs and Yugi stopped momentarily looking up them, "I wonder what's up there?" He questioned softly and made his way up the steps slowly.

"Ah, not that way Monsieur." Said Seto and Jou who stopped him by standing in front of him.

"Why not? What's up their any way?" Asked Yugi continuing to look up toward the next hallway.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, junk and rubbish, nothing to be seen in the West Wing." Said Seto before Jou quickly backhanded him.

"So that's the West Wing." Said Yugi.

"See, look what you've done." Said Jou mumbling to Seto.

"There's really nothing us their Monsieur." Said Seto.

"If there's nothing, then I can have a look around." Said Yugi walking over them and continuing the steps a bit before he was stopped again.

"No, you must continue on to the us, view of the garden." Said Jou.

"I have a view from my window." Said Yugi about to take another step.

"The library! We have a library." Said Seto.

"You have a library." Smiled Yugi looking down at them.

"Why yes, filled with books." Said Seto.

"Yes, lots, and lots of books." Smiled Jou.

"We'll show you." Said Seto.

"Alright." Smiled Yugi turning around and the other two hopped in front of him with their arms over their shoulder rambling how many books they had, not noticing that Yugi turned around and continued up the steps and into the next hallway.

The statues of gargoyle's and some that were shattered captivated Yugi. It was a mess as Seto had said, but it did look like the other side of the castle, where Yugi's room resided. Yugi mad his way to a large door with what looked like a gold lion was the handle, which split down the middle. Yugi was hesitant to touch it, he looked back before he up his hands on the handle determined, and he opened the door.

Crys: Cliffy!!!

Joci: I love doing these now, I'm really enjoying it hehehehe. Well, thanks for reading this chapter of The Darkness and the Light.

Kuro: For our next chapter, since it's going to be an extra long one, hopefully, we'd like 6-9 reviews please. Thank you again for reading, and we hope you all review. Bows.

Crys: And on this day we wish you…

Joci: Many thanks! Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Joci: Hey! I'm back with another chapter, yay!!

Crys: Hi everyone, Crys here! Ok, my first thing I'd like to do is say thank you to those of you who read this story of ours. Next, those who read, and review, we thank you and give you lots of big hugs! And finally, those who do all of the above and add this to their favorites or alert list, we love you!!! So keep up the work and review more ir you want a hug! Hehehehe.

Joci: Yes, we thank every single one of you for reading this, you've made me so happy.

Kuro: So, before we let you read this little twist here, here's the reminder. Joci doesn't own the Beauty and the Beast script, Disney dose. Also, she doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, so now with out further ado, enjoy this chapter, of the Darkness and the Light. Bows.

Chapter 7

A small mildew of dust covered the room, but it was clean, as clean could be. The room looked like a mess really, things broken, things laid all over the floor, and Yugi saw a picture that caught his eyes. It was clawed right across the face, but from what he could tell, it was the face of a young man, with crimson eyes.

A faint glow by the corner of his eye caught his attention and he walked over, circling the table a bit. He walked up to a glass cover that covered a floating, bloomed rose. He took the cover off slowly, and put it on the ground. He was so captivated by the rose, as his hand drew near it, he didn't notice the door open till a roar startled him. He withdrew his hand and took a few steps back when a shadow soon covered the rose, and it quickly placed the glass cover over it.

Crimson eyes were soon glaring at him. "What were you thinking!" He growled.

"I-I was only curious, I didn't mean any harm." Said Yugi leaning up against a burrow as he turned around.

"Do you know what you could have done!" Yelled Yami.

"No." Quivered Yugi.

"You could have killed us!" He roared.

"No! I didn't know!" Said Yugi frightened.

"Get out!" Said Yami lifting a chair and throwing it at the wall by Yugi startling him. "Get out!" He roared and Yugi ran, ran out of the room and to his room. In his room he quickly gathered his jacket and was putting it on as he hurried down the stairs.

"Monsieur, where are you going?" Asked Jou.

"I-I can't stay." He said with his voice shaking.

"You can't leave-" Said Seto mid sentence.

"I don't care about the promise." He said as a tear slipped past his eyes. "Goodbye." He said and hurried out the door leaving a very silent castle.

Yugi was about to run for the woods when he heard a noise from the stable. "Felippe." He said and ran over threw the nearly one foot snow now. He opened the stable door and ran over to the stall where he saw Felippe kicking at it. "Felippe!" He said and the horse lowered his head hearing Yugi's voice. "Felippe." Said Yugi hugging the horse around his neck. "We have to get out of here, and back to Grandpa." He said and opened the door. Quickly taking the saddle, he placed it on top of the horse, strapping it down to him. He quickly got on and rode quickly out of the stable and out the castle gates as a ferocious roar was unheard threw the blizzards harsh winds.

Yugi road Felippe down the woods path when growls stopped Felippe and he saw a pack of wolves. "Come on Felippe, get us out of here!" Said Yugi pulling on one side of the reign making Felippe turn right and sprint down a different path. The wolves followed, and surrounded them.

"Woof!" One jumped and made to bite Felippe in the neck, but Yugi ordered Felippe to smash into a tree. The wolf fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Felippe and Yugi kept going with the wolves still chasing them, when a loud crack was heard. Yugi and Felippe didn't have any time to react as they plunged into the cold water. Yugi was half way into the water, and Felippe's body was under with his head sticking out.

The wolves growled and carefully made their way over the ice, jumping on broken pieces to the next. "Come on Felippe, come on!" Said Yugi and Felippe got his footing and made his way out of the freezing pond and continued to trot away from the wolves, only to be stopped by a lone wolf who jumped out in front of them, making Felippe rear and throwing Yugi off his back.

Felippe reared and his reign got stuck in a tree branch and making him unable to get away. Yugi saw this a quickly broke a tree branch and smacked away the wolf as it was about to jump at him again. Yugi tried to pull Felippe's reigns out of the branch, but it was stuck.

The other wolves soon joined the lone wolf, and they attacked one at a time, either jumping at Yugi or Felippe. Yugi smacked most of the wolves away as Felippe moved to kick the wolves into trees, but they sill got up and attacked. As the lone wolf made his way to attack Yugi, Yugi was about to hit it away when the wolf caught it in his jaw and snapped it, pushing Yugi to the ground.

Yugi gasped as he looked up into golden eyes that stood merle a few feet away from him. The wolf ran toward him and jumped at him. Yugi closed his eyes and screamed. A louder roar over took the scream. Yugi looked up and gasped.

Yami threw the wolf into the tree, but it didn't get up this time. Yugi was about to yell to him when a wolves jaw clamped over his left foot. He screamed in pain as he felt the teeth going threw his skin and crushing at his bones. Yami saw this and roared again grabbing the wolf and unclamping its hold on Yugi and throwing him hard into a stone cliff. The wolf whimpered and the other growled at Yami as he roared back standing over Yugi keeping him behind him.

The wolves attacked Yami. He clawed at them and threw them off him, but they quickly jumped back on. He roared loudly when he was bit in the arm, he grabbed the wolf and threw it into a tree making it make a death hearing crack. The other wolves whimpered and ran for it, retreating.

Yami huffed jagged breaths, looking back at Yugi to see his leg covered in blood and it tainted the snow. Yami was about to walk over to help him when his vision became blurry in an instant and he fell over into the snow unconscious. Yugi got up struggling but grabbed onto Felippes saddle. He was about to pull himself onto the horse and ride off, when he stopped and looked back at the fallen beast. He pulled down on Felippes strap and broke the branch holding it. He untied the branch from it and pulled Felippe over to the unconscious figure.

Yugi, with the help of Felippe, pulled the unconscious figure onto Felippe's back and Yugi led the way on foot back to the castle, leaving a blood trail from his foot as they went. When they made it to the castle, Yugi was exhausted from blood loss, and using all his energy to get back to the castle.

"Come on Felippe, a little more." Said Yugi pulling the horse up the steps and to the door. He opened it and pulled the horse in, and closing the door behind him.

Crys: WAAAA!!! Why'd you end here!?

Joci: I couldn't think of what to do next, sorry. This is now different from Beauty and the Beast, so now I got to imagine how a cripple would get around… This may take a while.

Crys: Fine, we'll help you work on it quicker.

Joci: Thank you Crys, Kuro. But I'm so tired too, ugh.

Crys: What, from the brunch you had this morning or the two-mile run?

Joci: I don't know, but I feel sick. I thought I was going to be sick on my third lap. Ugh. Rests head on table.

Crys: Don't worry, you won't feel sick anymore during the season, hopefully.

Joci: If I had a cold in the middle of summer, I think I can. And I couldn't help but feel sick on my first game too, so be quiet you.

Crys: Waaa.

Joci: I'm not feeling well, I probably wont update for a long while, sorry everyone. I'll try and update on the weekend or halfway threw the week.

Kuro: You heard her, she did this on her spare time while she was feeling sick, so for the next chapter… lets see if I calculate this right… Ah, 7-10 reviews, more preferably. So send those in. Thank you again for reading. Bows.

Crys: So, till next time!! Hum? Oh! Joci, lift your head and say bye!

Joci: I think I got a headache coming on. Mumbles. Okay, thank you again for reading and reviewing, till next time me. Hits head back on desk.

Crys: Oh Joci… Well, once again, till next time. Waves.


	8. Chapter 8

Crys: Yay, we're back with another chapter!

Joci: Yup, I got to admit I'm pretty glad I'm doing this before the weekend too.

Kuro: You got a big game tomorrow, don't you?

Joci: Yea, against the strongest team in our division. Sure hope I play well.

Crys: You will, don't worry. Trust me, you did well during practice the other day.

Joci: Yea, but that scrimmage Tuesday, I think I busted my shoulder and ribs. It still hurts a bit. Anyway, thank you all for reviewing, it's made me very happy. I hope to review more from you all soon.

Crys: Oh! Thank you for reading too, we very much appreciate it!

Kuro: Onto the next topic. Joci does not own the Beauty and the Beast script or the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Thanks for reading this important information.

Crys: Now we hope you enjoy, this latest chapter of ours!

Chapter 8

"Master, is that you?" Asked Seto hopping out of a room followed by Jou. "Did you bring the lad back?" He asked only looking up to see who was at the door. He took in a quick breath before giving orders. "Jou, get Serenity to work on getting warm water and the first aid kid. After that, get the fire in the dining hall started." He said and Jou nodded heading off quickly as Seto walked over to Yugi. "Come, we must get you and the master to his chair by the fire." He said. Yugi agreed and was about continue leading Felippe to follow Seto when his eyes hazed putting pressure on his foot. He looked up at Felippe not noticing the figure on his back started to move. "Come on Felippe." Said Yugi weakly. The figure on Felippe was fully awake and looked over at Yugi who was trying to move the horse with his weak grip, but the weak grip didn't help him.

Yugi finally lost conscious and he fell to the floor, falling onto his knees and falling over to the side with a thump. Yami quickly sat up startling the horse and jumped off kneeling down by the unconscious Yugi. He took him in his arms and carried him into the living room and placed him on the floor taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the armrest of the chair.

Yugi looked very pail, and with the fire starting, the room was still cold. Yami quickly looked to the leg when he smelt the red liquid. He slowly pulled up the leg and grimaced. From what he could see, the boy's foot was not fit to walk on. He carefully took the shoe off and sock and got a closer examination. The wounds were still bleeding freely, but the foot was all purple, and blue in color.

Serenity soon came in on a moving tray. There was a bowl and steam arises from her snout. "I have the warm water." She said. "And the first aid kit." She said.

Yami took the bowl and placed it on the floor and he helped Serenity down. She moved over to the bowl and poured the water into it. Yami grabbed a rag that was also on the tray and slightly tipped it into the water. He squeezed the water out back into the bowl and started to whip away the blood that covered Yugi's foot. As he whipped it away, he made sure not to put pressure onto the swollen foot. After he whipped away the blood, he put some anti biotic onto it and wrapped it up in gauze. He smiled at his work then winced when his wound finally started to throb.

"Master, are you okay?" Asked Serenity.

"I'll be fine." He said and started to whip his own wound but winced every time he touched it.

"It looks infected." Said Seto walking over and looking at his arm.

"All well, it'll get better." He said and whipped the stray blood on him away ignoring the wound itself leaving the blood that was on it and quickly wrapped it up. "I'll get the horse back to the stable." He said and stood walking out of the room in his jacket and over to the horse.

Inside by the fire place

"Pour lad, he was so frightened by the master, and now this." Said Serenity.

"Technically it's our fault, we didn't keep an eye on him." Said Jou and Seto nodded sadly.

"If we had walked behind him to make sure he went to the library, he probably wouldn't have run and have this." Said Seto walking over to the boy who breathed in and out slowly, unknown to them Yami listened holding the horses reigns by the door.

Yami sulked slightly and pulled the horse back to the door. "Come on, Felippe." He said. The horse followed Yami back to the stable without hesitation and stayed calm as he took of his saddle. Yami patted his face and closed the stall door, and walked out of the stable closing the barn door behind him.

He walked back into his castle sighing when he heard commotion in the living room. "You should sit, standing will only cause longer to heal." Said Serenity.

"I, got to put Felippe away." Said Yugi standing wobbly on his two feet holding onto the chair.

"Master said he would, he's already gone to do it." Said Jou.

"But-" Said Yugi.

"Sit." Said Yami walking in now and looking into the eyes of Yugi. His sudden entrance into the room shocked Yugi. He lost his balance and started to fall to the floor. He waited to feel the hard stone floor under the rug when he felt and arm capture him around his waist. "Are you alright?" Asked Yami.

"I-I-I'm fine." He stuttered and blushed a shade of pink slightly.

"You should really be off that foot, I'll help you up to your room." Said Yami and picked up Yugi into his arms ignoring his complaints when he shuddered by the weight on his arm.

"Are you alright?" Asked Yugi suddenly forgetting he was in Yami's arms.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." He said and continued his way out of the room and up the stairs silently. Once at Yugi's room, he opened the door and walked Yugi over to his bed laying him down on it when Yugi winced slightly. "Are you alright?" Asked Yami.

"I-I'm fine." Said Yugi, "It just hurts, that's all." He said looking at his foot where Yami moved his arm to look at it momentarily. Yugi spotted the poorly wrapped bandage that had blood seeping threw it on his arm. He quickly grabbed it and startled Yami.

"What are you-"

"Be still." Said Yugi and he started to un-wrap the bandage. He observed the wound and moved his fingers over the tender skin close to the wound and he noticed Yami shudder. "Let me wrap it up." Said Yugi keeping his eye of the wound.

Yami was about to reconsider when Serenity, Jou, and Seto came in with the cart. "Here you are little one." Said Serenity pouring warm water into the bowl.

"Thank you." Said Yugi leaning over grabbing the rag. He wrung it out and was about to touch the wound when he stopped. "You might want to sit down so it doesn't hurt much." He spoke and Yami reluctantly sat down and looked away. Yugi smiled slightly before touching the wound and gaining a roar from Yami who drew his arm back.

"That hurt!" He yelled.

"Maybe it wouldn't if you had treated it better, now let me see it." Said Yugi trying to make his way for his arm.

"No." Said Yami about to get up when Yugi pressed the rag onto the wound and pulled him down.

"Stay still." Said Yugi. He continued to whip the wound clean, still receiving small tugs from Yami trying to get away. Once it was cleaned, Yugi spread some antibiotics onto it, and wrapped it up tight up in bandages so it wouldn't fall off.

As Yugi finished, Yami mumbled, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you," Said Yugi softly putting the supplies onto the cart, "for saving my life." He finished.

"Your welcome." Said Yami and he stood once again. "Rest, I'll be back to see you in the morning." He said and left with the others following, closing the door behind him.

Crys: Oh, how sweet of him!!

Joci: I had to put some fluffy stuff in there.

Crys: Oh, well I like it! Even if it had to end so soon too. Pouts.

Joci: Chuckles. Maybe after my game on the weekend I'll update.

Crys: Yay! Jumps up and down.

Joci: Hold your horses their Crys, I'm going to be working on the other story, remember?

Crys: … Oh yea! Jo's going to wring your head if you don't.

Joci: I know, I promised her I would. So, you and Kuro have to help me get it done so I can update this later next week.

Crys: Okay!

Kuro: Now, lets see… I think 10-13 reviews will be good for the next chapter. Thank you those who do review, we greatly appreciate it. Bows.

Crys: Joci, here you go! Tosses a puck onto the ice.

Joci: Thanks. Till next time! Shoots puck across the ice to Kuro.

Kuro: Receive pass. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Joci: Get used to it. Later! Waves.


	9. Chapter 9

Crys: Joci is asleep at the moment, so we have to be very quiet.

Kuro: Lets continue this quickly before she wakes up in a coughing fit again.

Crys: Yes. Thank you for those who read our story and review, we greatly appreciate it.

Kuro: For a quick sum of things, Joci doesn't own The Beauty and The Beast script, or the Yu-Gi-Oh cast. Now, onto the story, if there were anything else you'd like to say Crys?

Crys: Yes, Joci said she was sorry she wasn't able to welcome you, she's terribly sick, and has been for a week now, so she's really sorry. Now, please enjoy our story.

Chapter 9

Yugi's Room

Yugi stared at the door a while expecting for it to open again, but it didn't. "I guess he really did mean it when he said to get some rest." Said Yugi. He was about to get up and look for cloths when Anzu hobbled over.

"No need to get up Yugi, I have a pair right here." He said and popped open a bottom draw, which rested a few pajama pants and tee shirts.

"Thank you." Said Yugi. He leaned over and grabbed a pair of silk black pants and a silk shirt. As Anzu stood facing the other direction and walking back to her normal spot, Yugi changed his shirt and tossed the dirty one toward a chair. It was about to miss but the chair moved over and caught it, then it rested back in its original place. Yugi was about to take his pants off when he realized it would be tougher than it looked. "Man, uh lets see if this works." Mumbled Yugi. He moved slowly and let his legs fall off the bed and they hovered over the floor. He got down and hobbled on one foot and leaned against the bed. He started to take the pants off when he got back on the bed to let them fall to the floor. He got down again making sure not to let his injured foot touch it.

He grabbed the pants and tossed them to the chair knowing it would catch them, and it did. "Now to put these on." He mumbled and slipped his injured foot threw first. He got on the bed and put the other threw before getting down and pulling them up to rest on his waist. "Man, that was a lot of work." He mumbled and got back in bed.

He slipped under the sheets and snuggled into them for warmth. 'Yami didn't seem to mad I left, maybe it was because I brought him back… Maybe I'll give this place a chance, I just hope Grandpa doesn't worry much.' Thought Yugi as he drifted to sleep.

Yami walking to his room

"Master, I just want to say-" Started Seto.

"Enough," Said Yami stopping in the hallway that was lined with knights. "What's done is done, you can't change that." Said Yami looking down at Seto, Serenity and Jou.

"But you can change your future." Said Jou. "I have a plan for the boy. Since he's on bed rest, he can't do anything, right." Said Jou.

"Yes, he mustn't further injure his foot." Said Serenity.

"Exactly, remember we were about to show the boy the library when he disappears from us Seto." Said Jou.

"Yes, he loves books! He was so interested that we have a library." Said Seto.

"He likes to read you say." Said Yami continue walking toward his room. "This may come to some good use." He smiled and headed up the stairway with the others following right after him.

The next morning

The rising sun from the open shade woke Yugi up from his slumber, "Um." He rolled over away from the sun before opening his eyes. 'Where am I?' He thought looking around the room sitting up. 'I thought that was all just a dream.' He slipped his legs to the side of the bed and jumped down forgetting he injured his foot and he collapsed to the floor screaming out in pain.

"Yugi, are you okay!" Asked Anzu who woke up immediately from her slumber.

Yugi continued to cry out trying to get up, but it only got worse. Tears covered his face, and they started to soak up in the carpet. 'Please, someone help me!' He cried. "Yami!" He cried out.

Yami's room

Yami was already up and watching the sunrise from his balcony like he did every morning. He looked down at his wrapped arm, and placed his other hand over it, "Yugi." He said softly. He looked back to the sun when a scream reached his ears. "Yugi." He said and panic suddenly reached his chest. He turned and ran out of his room slamming the door open and running down the hallways and banister toward Yugi's room, not noticing that Seto, Jou, and Serenity were by his door.

The screams got louder and a voice called out his name, "Yami!" Yami skidded to a halt in front of the door and quickly opened it and saw Yugi sprawled out on the floor crying and trying to get up.

"Yugi." He said and quickly hurried in and kneeled down next to him and helped him sit up, "Yugi, it's alright, I'm here." Said Yami and picked him up. He took a seat on the bed and set Yugi in his lap. Yugi clung to his red shirt and his tears seeped into his shirt as Yami rubbed circles on his back. "Their, there. Calm down now." He repeated every so often as Yugi's cry softened and eventually turned to small snuffles.

"Are you alright now?" Asked Yami.

"I think so." Mumbled Yugi. He rubbed his eyes, then they widened when he tried to move his foot. "Ow! It hurts." He whined.

"You're not supposed to move it at all." Said Yami picking Yugi up and standing. Yugi gave a small gasp before he was put back down onto the bed. Yami sat back on the bed and looked at Yugi foot. "Well, it's definitely sprained, multiple bruising, and the cuts opened." He said.

Yugi looked down at his foot and indeed, the bandages were covered in blood, there was some purple going up his leg where it wasn't bandaged, and it felt like it was sprained. "So I'm stuck in here all day." Said Yugi before falling back on his pillow.

"Not necessarily." Smiled Yami before he stood. "I'll have Serenity come up with breakfast, we'll discuss more after." He said before walking out.

Yugi's room

When Yami walked out, Yugi's face turned a bright shade of pink when he remembered what happened yesterday. "I-I called out for him, and he came…" Yugi whispered. "He didn't have to come, after what I did, but he came and helped me." He said with the hint on pink still in his cheeks. "He didn't seem mad either, and he wants to discuss about what I can do later," he smiled, "maybe Yami isn't so bad as he seemed when I first met him." Smiled Yugi.

"Okay Yugi, you ready to change?" Asked Anzu holding out his outfit.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He mumbled taking it and starting to change like he did last night.

Crys: That's all for now, sorry.

Kuro: Reviews please, and 15-20 is needed. A nice Christmas gift, wouldn't you say Crys?

Crys: Yes, a wonderful idea. Thank you all for reading we hope you have a safe holiday, and a merry New Year.


	10. Chapter 10

Joci: Yay! I'm back with another chapter, yahoo!

Crys: No Hockey practice all weekend, so we're going to work hard and get more chapters up.

Joci: Yup, especially The Lost Children. For those of you who are fans of my work and know about The Lost Children, I'll be glad to say I'm typing a chapter or today and will be setting it up, hopefully later tonight.

Crys: Yup, so with out further ado, we'd like to thank you who read and review this story, but we strongly encourage more reviews please!

Kuro: So, Joci doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, or the Beauty and the Beat script, as a reminder to all of you. Now please enjoy this chapter of The Darkness and The Light. –Bows-

Chapter 10

The Kitchen

"Oh, I have a good feeling about today." Smiled Serenity hopping across the counter watching the spoons as they mix the ingredients together.

"What, Master Yami running out of the bed room door and nearly squishing me?" Asked Jou lightening his candle wicks.

"No, I think Yami and the boy are going to be spending a lot of time together, since the only way for him to get around is Yami, or he'd stay in the bed till it's healed." Said Serenity. "That looks good, start cooking it up." She said and the bowls made their way to the oven with the spoons and Tristan, the oven, started to cook.

"I think the lad should stay on bed rest, don't need anymore wakeup calls." Said Seto helping to wipe the dishes clean.

Yami then walked in. "Oh, good morning Master Yami." Said Serenity.

"Can you send breakfast upstairs to Yugi?" He asked walking over and looking at what was cooking on the stove.

"Sure thing Yami, I'll have it up in a jif." She said and continued her work.

"Alright, bring up the aid kit too if you would." He said.

"No problem." She said and a cart came into the kitchen with it already on it.

"Would you like your breakfast too sir?" Asked Seto.

"Have it brought to my room." Said Yami heading out of the kitchen.

"Will do." Said Jou.

Once Yami left, Jou and Seto sighed. "Man, I thought he was going to yell at us." Said Jou.

"He wouldn't after what happened." Said Seto. "Come on, we have to finish breakfast and bring it to the boy and master Yami." He said and the continued their work getting the breakfast ready.

Yami's Room

Yami closed the door behind him as he walked in his room. As he walked toward the balcony, he passed the small table with the rose and picked up the mirror that lay beside it. He walked threw the open doors that led to the balcony looking down at the mirror. "Show me Yugi." He said and it glowed green before the image appeared.

"Oh, it does fit, I'm so happy." Said Anzu.

"Yea, but it took hell of a lot of time to change into it." Mumbled Yugi putting the collar on. "There. That's it, right?" He asked.

"Yup, I knew that outfit was for you." She said.

Yugi smiled and moved around in it a bit from sitting on the bed. "It's comfy, not what I expected."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Yami putting the mirror down, and the image faded.

"Breakfast, Yami." Said Jou and Seto walking in with a cart that had a plate on it with the needed silver ware beside it.

"Thank you." He said and took it off the cart and set it on his table by the enchanted rose. "You may go." He said.

"Yes Yami." Bowed Jou and Seto before leaving.

Yugi's room

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Said Yugi looking at the snow covered windowsill.

"Hello Yugi!" Said a happy Mokuba jumping into the room with Serenity behind him with a cart that had a plate of food and the utensils.

"Hello Mokuba," Smiled Yugi. He leaned over the bed and held out his hand. The little cup jumped onto it and he brought him up to the bed. "It's been a while, hasn't it." Smiled Yugi.

"Yes, I heard you came back though, I was very happy." Smiled Mokuba.

"I'm back," Chuckled Yugi.

"That's good! Oh, we also brought breakfast!" Smiled Mokuba jumping out of his hand and hopping across the bed and jumped onto the cart.

"Breakfast sounds good." Smiled Yugi.

"It's pancakes, eggs, and toast." Smiled Serenity pouring tea into Mokuba.

Yugi leaned over and grabbed the tray the plate was on. He placed it on his lap, "It looks delicious." He smiled. He started to eat and smiled, "It is delicious." He said and continued eating.

"Thank you, Tristan did all the work." Said Serenity.

"Tristan?" Asked Yugi.

"Oh, he's another human who was changed like us." Said Serenity. "He was one of the best cooks, and he still is, but he's stuck in the kitchen." She frowned.

Yugi stopped eating and put the still half-filled plate onto the cart with the tray. "Send my compliments to the chief, it was wonderful, but I'm stuffed from all the delicious flavor." He smiled.

"No problem, let's go Mokuba." Said Serenity leading the way out of the room.

Mokuba followed, "Bye Yugi!" Said Mokuba as the door shut.

Yugi waved slightly as they left then sighed. He looked back out at the windowsill, 'There goes company, now what?' Wondered Yugi.

Crys: That's the end for chapter 10, sorry.

Joci: I have some good stuff, hopefully for the next chapter, so you'll all just have to wait, k. Besides, I got some other stories I got to up date too.

Crys: True, sorry guys!

Kuro: With the succession of this chapter, we ask as many reviews as possible, since there will be no updating the week of Martin Luther King Jr. Day due to the fact exams will be taking her time all that week, sorry.

Joci: Waaaa!! I hate Exams! And I have to do really good to keep my averages up to play in hockey too, waaa.

Crys: It'll be okay. So, till next time, thx again for reading, and don't forget to review!


	11. Chapter 11

Crys: Where have you been Joci?!

Kuro: Yea, do you know how long it's been since you last updated?

Joci: Sorry guys, and sorry everyone. My life is like a speeding train that just crashed and burned in the beginning week of March when we lost in the championship game at PC. You can read more about it under my profile.

Crys: So…

Joci: 'So' what? I said I was sorry, and I am updating right now, aren't I?

Kuro: She got you there.

Crys: Pouts Okay, just promise to let us know earlier, okay?

Joci: Alright. Now, lets begin, shall we?

Kuro: I'll start today. Coughs Due to the oblivious things, Joci does not own the Yu-Gi-Oh cast, the script of beauty and the beast, or its setting. We'd also like it if we receive no bad comments or the story will not, and I repeat, WILL NOT be updated for a month.

Crys: But, we'd like to thank those of you who do review nice comments to keep us going, and those of you who add us to your favs or alert list, we thank you too!

Joci: So, lets finally begin where I left off, the 11th chapter of, The Darkness and The Light.

Chapter 11

Yugi stopped looking at the windowsill since the sun was shining on the fallen snow and it started to blind him. He looked up at the dull ceiling. "There really is nothing to do here." Mumbled Yugi.

There was a hesitant knock at the door and he sat up. "Yes?" He asked.

"I-it's me, Yami." He said from behind the door.

"Oh! Uh, come in." Said Yugi and Yami opened the door and walked in holding a med-kit.

"I figure before we talk, I'd clean your wound." Said Yami walking over to the bed.

"Oh! Thank you." Said Yugi softly looking down at his hands in his lap.

Yami smiled and pulled up a chair by Yugi's bed. "This may hurt a bit." He said siting down in the chair and starting to unwrap the foot.

Yugi cringed a bit at the slight movement, but tried his best not to move. Yami whipped away what blood tainted the skin from the bandages being careful not to touch the puncture wounds made by the wolf's sharp teeth. He put a light ointment on. "That should let it heal faster." Mumbled Yami.

"Will it hurt like this all the time?" Asked Yugi wincing as Yami wrapped it up again in a clean bandage.

"If you don't keep off of it." He said poking Yugi on the forehead after tying the bandage.

Yugi pouted. "There's nothing to do here." Said Yugi.

"You're actually enjoying it here now?" Asked Yami.

"No, I'm just stuck in this room now, that's all." Said Yugi looking away from Yami, hiding the slightly red cheeks from him.

"Oh, I thought you were actually enjoying it, the way you get along with the others here." Said Yami putting the dirty bandage into a wastebasket.

"They're like the friends I never had." Said Yugi taking a glance at Yami. He spotted the bandage he had done on Yami, it was still taking on blood. Yami was about to walk away from the bed when Yugi grabbed onto his arm, "Yours still needs to be done." Smiled Yugi when Yami looked down at him.

"Oh, right." Said Yami. He gathered the supplies he used to bandage Yugi and handed them to him. Yugi pulled Yami down on to the bed so he could clean it without reaching.

"You know, you should have cleaned this up the night before so it wouldn't have gotten infected." Said Yugi whipping the blood away from the skin where it was soaked up from the bandage.

"It got infected before I even started to treat it." Said Yami watching Yugi's movements.

"So it seems." Said Yugi. He spread a little bit of the ointment onto the wound, feeling the hard muscles in his arm. Yugi's touch lingered on Yami's arm as Yugi withdrew his hands to get the bandage. As Yugi bandaged his arm up, Yami couldn't help but smile when Yugi's delicate hands rubbed against his arm. "All set." Smiled Yugi when he finished.

"Thank you." Said Yami and he gathered the items and put them back in the kit and put it on the floor.

"Your welcome. I should also be thanking you, especially again after what you did this morning." Said Yugi looking off to the side again to hide his small blush.

"It was my pleasure." Smiled Yami standing up. "And to solve your boredom, why don't I show you something you might enjoy." Said Yami and he picked Yugi up out of bed.

"W-What!" Yugi blushed when Yami picked him up and carried him out of the room.

As Yami walked down the corridors, Yugi couldn't help but rest his head on his shoulder with a small smile on his face. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." Said Yami stopping at a door at the end of a hallway. He was about to reach for the handle when he stopped. "Yugi, I want you to close your eyes." Said Yami.

Yugi looked up at him with doubt. "Please, trust me." Said Yami. Yugi nodded and smiled before closing his eyes. Yami opened the door and walked in. He gently placed Yugi down in a love seat. He was about to open some curtains when Yugi grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yugi.

Yami smiled and looked back at Yugi. He still had his eyes closed, "Yugi, you trust me, don't you?" Asked Yami kneeling in front of him holding onto his hands.

"Yes." Whispered Yugi lowering his head slightly.

"Good." He said and stood. "Keep your eyes closed, I'll be right back." Said Yami. Yugi let his hands go and Yami quickly rushed toward a window. He opened a curtain and the sun shined into the room. He went to two others and opened them, making the room brighter.

"Yami." Said Yugi.

"Yugi, you can open your eyes now." Smiled Yami as he stood beside the love seat.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and gasped. The room was covered in books. Each wall had a large bookshelf that went to the ceiling. "T-This, is amazing!" Smiled Yugi.

"I heard you liked books from Seto and Jou." Said Yami resting his arms on the back of the love seat and looking down at Yugi.

"I love them. I just want to run over and grab one right now." He said about to get up when a stiff hand pushed him down.

"I don't think you're ready too yet, maybe in a few days." Smiled Yami. "Why don't I introduce you to some other helpers here in the library." He said before he quickly whistled.

The sound of something came from their left, and on the floor were what appeared to be a bottle of ink, and a quill right by it. "Ah, hello Yami, didn't expect to ever see you in here again." Said the quill.

"Very funny." He said before he walked over and picked them up. "Guys, this is Yugi, he's our new guest here. Why don't you introduce yourself." He said holding them out for Yugi to see.

"Hello Yugi, we heard you liked books." Smile the quill. "I'm Marik, the Liberian."

"I'm Malik, Yami's teacher, though I don't teach much lately because someone skips classes." He said.

"All you teach is how to be the most idiot." Said Marik.

"I certainly do not!" Said Malik.

"Do too, you taught Yami bad table manors." He smirked.

"Hey, that was pretty funny, okay." Said Malik.

"Enough stories of you being my teacher Malik. Marik, do you think you could find books for Yugi till he's able to walk on his own properly?" Asked Yami.

"Most definitely, I know of every single book, it's exact location, and when it was last read." Smirked Malik.

"Oh, where to begin, there are so many books." Smiled Yugi.

"Take your time, you don't want to read them all now, do you?" Asked Yami.

"I do, so many different stories, I can't wait to read them all." Said Yugi.

"Then I'll get you started." Said Marik and he whistled. A cart full of books came up to him. "These are the last ones read recently." He said and Yugi reached out and grabbed a book and started to read it.

Yami smiled at how quick Yugi was sucked into the book. 'He probably won't even realize my leave.' He thought and smiled walking away, and out of the library. "It's still early, but I think I'll start working on dinner." Said Yami walking down the hallway and toward the kitchen.

Crys: Yahoo! What a great ending.

Joci: It's not over, it's just a simple pause in this on going tale, for now. Smirks

Crys: Oh! You got that devilish look on your face again.

Joci: Laughs I sure do, I'm working on a little something in my spare time, if I finish it, maybe I'll post it, but I also have 20 other stories I'm working on, part time so to say, hehe.

Kuro: And you certainly do, of many varieties now that I think about it. They never get done.

Joci: Correct, I actually don't have any story finished, or finished one in my life, so far, so I plan on finishing one of my six that are on now, before adding another.

Kuro: Well, to finish this off, we'd strongly advise many reviews, all right.

Crys: Will, this is 'adios' for now.

Joci: Si. Sayonara mis amigos! (Translation: Yes. See ya my friends!)


	12. Chapter 12

Joci: Hello everyone, I know it's been nearly a year since I've last updated and I'm absolutely sorry about it. Life as a high school student is now over, and before I head off to college in about three weeks time, I've had nothing to do the past week due to the removal of two of my wisdom teeth.

I was reacquainted with Yugioh and I've caught my interest back into 'The Darkness and the Light', and you know what, I was up till 4 this morning nearly completing the story. I have quite a bit to fill in the gaps, so I'm working through those, but for now, I have this newly installed chapter for you, and more are to come along the way, I promise you.

Crys: Really?! You promise us?!

Kuro: Hey, I trust her judgement, if she says she'll post the chapters, she'll post the chapters.

Joci: Oh you're the best Kuro! *She hugs him tightly* I knew you would understand.

Crys: Hey, I understand too, but you haven't worked on some of your other stories in your while.

Joci: I know, with the new laptop I've lost interest in using my own computer. But you know what, I've transferred my documents onto my thumb-drive and I have total access to my own documents to work on, even yours.

Crys: Oh, happy day! *Jumpes and hugs Joci tightly*

Joci: C-crys, chocking me, here!

Crys: Sorry, I can't control myself.

Kuro: Then why don't we start?

Joci: Your right. Hello everyone, I'm just informing you that I do not own any of the characters of Yugioh, or Disney's story of Beauty and the Beast. I hope you enjoy my tale that I have for you.

Crys: We ask that you be courteous and please leave no vulgar language when commenting, but we do hope you'd leave your comments and praises, we love those.

Kuro: Now, from our creation to you, the next installment of, 'The Darkness and the Light'.

Chapter 12

*With Yugi in the library*

"All done." Smiled Yugi putting the book back on the cart and grabbing his third one.

"Wow, you can probably read this whole library within a few months." Said Marik.

"Yugi, you should take a rest, you've read a lot." Said Malik on the little table by the loveseat Yugi sat in.

"I've just read two of the most amazing books, I'm excited to know what this one's about." Smiled Yugi opening the book and starting to read.

Malik hopped across the table, "It's gotten late, and shouldn't you be hungry?" He asked.

"Well, I am a little." Confessed Yugi.

"Alright, then why don't we head down to the dinning room then?" Said Marik about to hop down when Yugi held out his hand.

"Let me help you." Said Yugi.

"Thank you." Said Marik. Both he and Malik got onto Yugi's hand and he stood from the chair.

"Yugi, you should wait for master Yami to come back." Said Marik.

"I'll be fine, it doesn't even feel like it's that bad anymore." Smiled Yugi walking slowly over to the door still carrying the other two. He was about to reach for the door handle when it opened. "Oh! Uh, hello Yami." Said Yugi looking up at Yami, almost laughing at him for the look he gave Yugi.

"What are you doing up walking?" Asked Yami.

"I-I'm fine, really. My foot feels so much better than it did this morning." Smiled Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Asked Yami looking down at his wrapped up foot, while the other was bare.

"Yes, I made it all the way over here, didn't I?" Said Yugi.

"Well-" Started Yami.

"The boy's fine, Mai's antidote no doubt did the trick." Said Malik.

"I suppose, I'll have to take you to Mai later so she can see her handy work." Said Yami.

"Whose Mai?" Asked Yugi walking with Yami slowly down the hallway.

"Mai is our gardener, she specializes in roses really. She's also our doctor here, so to say. She makes antidotes and anti-biotic, stuff like that for cuts, rashes, infection, sprains, as you can tell." He said.

"Wow, I got to thank her then." Said Yugi when his stomach suddenly growled and he blushed.

Yami laughed slightly, "How about after dinner then." He smiled.

"Okay." Said Yugi and stopped at the stairs. Yami took a few steps down and stopped when he realized Yugi wasn't following. He looked back to see the boy staring at the stairs.

"Are you coming?" Asked Yami.

"I don't think my foot could hold my weight going down." He confessed.

"I'll help then." He said walking back up the steps. "Here, hook your arm with mine." He said.

Yugi nodded hesitantly and hooked his left arm with Yami. "Here, hand me Marik and Malik so you can use both." Suggested Yami. Yugi handed him Marik and Malik before placing his hand onto Yami's arm. "You ready now?" Asked Yami.

"Yes, I think so." Said Yugi. Step by step, they made their way down the stairs. They were about half way down when Jou hopped past them quickly at the bottom of the stairs, with Seto running after him yelling.

"You better watch your tong puppy!" Yelled Seto.

Jou laughed, "Yea, I'll be sure to do that!"

Yugi laughed watching them go by, "Are those two always like that?" He asked.

"No, not since your stay here." Said Yami and they continued down the stairs. Once at the bottom, Yami was expecting Yugi to let go, but was surprised when he didn't. He smiled softly and led Yugi to the dinning room.

They ate dinner together, and as Yami promised, he took Yugi to Mai that evening. "Mai, are you here?" Asked Yami. He stood beside Yugi in a green house and Yugi was holding onto his arm to relieve pressure off his foot.

"Always am sugar." Said a young womans voice and a flower turned to them. "Why hello, who is this stunning young lad?" She asked as she lifted a vine to Yugi's face.

"Mai, this is our guest, Yugi. Yugi, this is Mai." Yami introduced.

"My, he is so cute if I must say." She chuckled as she watched him turn a nice shade of red.

"Mai, you're embarrassing him." Said Yami as he too stiffened.

"I'm sorry; I mean no harm by my comment. What can I do for you boys?" She asked.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you. Your medicine's helped my injury quite a bit. I can stand to walk for a bit while; and I know an injury like this, I'd be on bed rest for quite some time." Said Yugi as he bowed to her.

"Oh, is that all? You're most welcome my boy." She smiled and bent her own stem. "Now, is there anything else I could do for you?" She asked.

"No, that should be all Mai, thank you." Said Yami and he turned with Yugi and headed back outside into the snow. Yami lifted Yugi into his arms and carried him across the snow to the door. Yami had made sure Yugi was bundled up before they went out to see Mai, and Yugi had complained naturally, but gave in to Yami's insistence.

"Ra it's cold." Muttered Yugi as he shivered in Yami's arms as a gust of wind sent a chill down his spine.

"Told ya it was cold out." Said Jou as Yami walked in with Yugi. He carried Yugi into the living room and sat him in his chair by the fire. He took their coats, Yugi's scarf and mittens and hung them to dry before sitting on the carpet in front of the fire.

"So, what do you normally do Yami?" Asked Yugi as a footrest walked over and helped propped his foot up.

"Nothing really, just sit in my room usually. I do tend to go to the library, or just wander around the castle." He said as he rested on his arms.

"That doesn't sound fun." Pouted Yugi.

"Well, I do have some games, but I haven't played them since no one would play with me." Said Yami.

"Games? I love games." Smiled Yugi interested now.

"Really? Well I guess we could play a game." Yami stood and walked over to a closet and opened the door only to be covered in layers of dust. He sneezed repeatedly with short coughs. Yugi couldn't help but laugh as Yami shook and dusted himself clean of the dust.

"That wasn't funny." Said Yami as he walked over with a random game he grabbed.

"Y-yes it was." Laughed Yugi as he held his side.

"Well, looks like I grabbed chess. You interested?" Asked Yami.

"Of course." Smiled Yugi as a small table waddled over and a chair came over from the other side of the room for Yami. He set the pieces up for Yugi and himself.

"All right, let's get the game started." Said Yami as he made the first move.

Less than an hour later, Yugi yelped in joy as he successfully made a comeback against Yami and beat his King. "I won!" He smiled.

"That's the first time someone's beaten Yami." Stated Seto as he hobbled in.

"What, Yami was beat?!" Hollered Jou as he jumped in.

"Yes, I was." Sighed Yami. "I never saw it coming."

Yugi cocked his head to the side, "Hey, it's only a game, and it's the fun you had playing it that counts." He smiled.

Yami chuckled, "Yea, I suppose you're right. Now what are you two doing here?" He asked his two servants.

"We just thought we'd let you know that it's late, and you both need your rest." Said Jou.

Yugi yawned slightly and Yami smirked, "I suppose it's time for bed then." He stood and the table moved to the side and his chair returned to the other side of the room as he extended a hand to Yugi. Yugi placed his hand in Yami's and allowed Yami to help him up and walked him out of the room.

When they reached the stairs, Yugi was about to try and climb them on his own when Yami picked him up and carried him up the stairs. "I could have walked up the stairs."

"Mai's medicine is starting to wear off; I noticed how you were hiding it." Stated Yami as they reached the top of the stairs. Yugi thought he'd put him down, but he continued to walk to his room.

"Yami, I feel fine, honestly." Said Yugi as they reached his room. Yami opened the door and walked in, gently placing Yugi on the bed.

"We'll see about it in the morning." He said as he stood to leave. He paused in the doorway and looked to Yugi. "Good night, Abiou." He smiled and shut the door behind him as left.

"Abiou…" Yugi thought aloud when Tea hobbled over.

"Yugi, did I just hear Yami call you Abiou?" She asked.

"Yes, he did call me that." Said Yugi only to cover his ears as the burro shrieked happily.

"Oh Yugi, do you know what that means?" She asked.

"No, I don't know what it means." Frowned Yugi.

"Yami called you 'partner', Yugi. Abiou means 'partner'." She cooed. "Yami's taking a real liking to you." She smiled as Yugi flushed noticeably in the moonlight.

"He thinks of me like that?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh Yugi, we'll have plenty of time to work with this, but for now." She pulled out a pair of pj's. "I believe it's time for bed." She said.

Yugi took the cloths, "Thank you Tea." He smiled as she turned and hobbled back to her spot as Yugi changed. It was much easier then the last time. He then made his way under his sheets and fell asleep.

*Yami's Room*

Yami hunched over the rose, staring at it intently as he watched it start to fully bloom.

"Yami…" Started Seto.

"I know, cousin… it's only a matter of time." Said Yami as he continued to watch the enchanted rose. Ever since Yugi came into his life, it started to act up, like it knew Yugi would be the one to break the curse that was upon him, and the castle. "Soon, it will all be over with, either with a happily ever after, or a turn for the worst." He said.

"Do not start to doubt, Yami. The boy is opening up to you, as you are to him." Remarked Jou who stood beside Seto

"But he won't love me; I can see it all ready." Said Yami as he lifted the mirror and watched as Yugi slept in peace.

"But you're already smitten by him, aren't you Yami?" Asked Serenity. "Just give the boy time, Yami. You have till mid spring for him to love you."

"And it's the end winter; spring will be upon us in two weeks." Stated Yami.

"But the middle of spring is only three weeks away. You have time." Said Jou.

"Yami, everything will work out." Said Seto.

"And how would you know that, cousin?" Asked Yami.

"A little flower told me." He said before they stepped out of his room to return to their own posts to sleep.

Yami took one last look at Yugi, and his heart tightened beneath his rib cage at the thought that Yugi might not love him in time. He placed the mirror down and returned to his own bed to rest for the night.

End Chapter 12

Crys: That's it?

Joci: Well for now… I have things to do before I head into work you know.

Crys: Oh, right. Sorry about that. I was hoping for more!

Joci: *Laughs* I know, but don't worry, when I get in tonight, maybe I'll prepare the next few coming up.

Crys: Yay!

Kuro: Well, on behalf of the girls and I, we'd like to thank you for reading, and we hope you didn't lose interest in us over the long period of time.

Crys: Please review, it really, REALLY makes my day when it's been a crummy one.

Joci: Trust me, it helps us all. Thank you again, till sometime soon then.


	13. Chapter 13

Joci: *Three figures walk onto a stage and a spotlight shines brightly upon the three as they stepped up to three microphones* Hello everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter, as promised.

Crys: Oh we've work so hard preparing this chapter for you all to read.

Kuro: Actually, from my understanding, Joci here just typed away without much effort.

Crys: *Glares at Kuro*

Kuro: But I suppose you do have to go into considerations when you debate back and forth whether to stop at one point or another.

Joci: Thanks for understanding Kuro, but onto important matters. For this chapter, I'd like to say thank you to these few people who've added this story to their favorites. _Adsicia, alice's sister, Animehunter08, AoSonikku, BakuraTheifKing, Baromosa, bluesea, Boogermeister, Cake34, DemonWhoPaintsAngels, Emerald Sakura711 _(Love you girl! F.Y.I. My best friend, had to. ) _G'ma Jloran, GoddessOfPhantoms, hadohift, KHgirl446, killer joker, Kleptoshipped Yuugi, lovebxb, Pheonix 51, Pirate2Love, Protector Of The Nameless, Sea Queen, SGCred, SilverDragon-Purity, Silverspirit18, Soultiger333, tania2273, the1koolkitty, Twilight Moon Angel, Vanya-Deyja, Wingless-goddess, xxSUIRI, YamiYugi4ever, YaoiSora, YkCandy, Youseff,_ and _yugiismyname._

Crys: Wow, that's a lot of people! You all added this story to your favorites?! Oh you are too wonderful!

Kuro: We also have to thank you all who left reviews too. They do mean a lot to the writer of just about any story for they want your opinion to help make their story better, and it goes the same for us.

Joci: But for now, just some disclaimers, Kuro?

Kuro: Thank you, I thought you'd do it like the previous chapter.

Joci: It is your job.

Crys: Come on, I want to say my line!

Kuro: All right. The disclaimers are the following. Joci does not own the characters of Yugioh or the story of Beauty and the Beast by Disney.

Crys: We'd also like to ask you viewers to review and please our spirits by leaving us your thoughts and comments of the chapter or story.

Joci: So without further adu… I present to you, my beauty and the beast tale, The Darkness and The Light. *Bows to the viewers and readers as the light dims over the three*

Chapter 13

*The Village Pub*

Bakura stood pacing in front of the fireplace. Ryou watched him from a chair before he sighed. "Your idea, may not work Bakura." He stated.

Bakura stopped and turned to him, "And how would you know that? Yugi would do anything for his Grandpa, even marry me." He smiled in triumph as he finally figured out how to have Yugi as his own.

A knock on the door brought them both out of their thought. Bakura answered, "Ah, Dartz, please, won't you come in?" He asked.

The man, Dartz walked in and over to the table where a lone candle was lit. Ryou stood from his chair and pulled out Dartz's chair for him. He took his seat and started to strum his fingers as Bakura took the chair in front of him. Dartz was an older man then bakura, but had a young body. His greenish blue hair faded slightly due to age, and his green and gold eye held such a powerful gaze. "I usually don't leave the Asylum, especially in the middle of the night, but my partner Pegasus told me this would be worth my while." He said.

Bakura motioned to Ryou and Ryou walked over to the table and put down a large bag of gold coins. "I see how it is. What can I do for you, Bakura?"

"You see, I got my eyes set on Yugi, and I know he'll do just about anything to keep his grandpa safe." He started.

"Like marrying him." Muttered Ryou as he swiftly evaded Bakura's hand.

"Sugoroku is but a harmless old man." Said Dartz.

"Yea, well he was raving in here the other night about a creature that's captured Yugi. He's gone crazy I tell you." He said.

"All right, I'll collect him." Said Dartz as he fiddled with the money.

*Back at the Mutou House*

"I'll get my grandson back, alone if I must." Stated Sugoroku to himself. "I'll need this, oh this as well." He grabbed whatever he thought would be useful before he made his way downstairs. "I must save Yugi, who knows what that's terrible beast has done to him." He said as he put on his hat and he grabbed his coat as he stepped out of the house. He grabbed his walking cane beside the door before he closed it and headed for the woods.

Moments later when he was out of sight, a carriage pulled up and Bakura jumped off of it and charged up to the front door as Ryou followed him up the steps, "Bakura, wait a moment-"

He pounded on the door before he barged in. "Yugi! Sugoroku! Come on out!" He hollered in the empty house.

Ryou stood by the door way as he looked in. "It seems like no one's around. Looks like your idea didn't work out as you had hoped it would."

Bakura growled and pushed Ryou aside, "You will stay here and wait till they return!" He barked at him as he jumped the steps and left with the carriage.

Ryou sighed, "The things I do for love…" He walked into the house and got comfortable on the couch as he waited for the return of Yugi and his grandfather Sugoroku. "No point in waiting in the cold snow like an idiot." He mumbled as he fell to sleep.

*The Castle*

Life at the castle soon started to change. Every morning, Yami would send breakfast upstairs to Yugi, and after, they would tend to one another's wounds before heading off to the library. Yugi would enjoy a book for a while till Yami joined him later in the day with either a game or to sit and chat with him, or even read a book with him.

Yugi never felt like he had before. He felt caring and compassion from Yami and he presented Yami with those feelings as well. He had gotten used to Yami's constant worry when he saw him walking around and simply told him each time he was fine.

Yami too noticed the changes in himself, he never felt more human until Yugi came into his life. He secretly loved his early morning visits with Yugi. The boy always had a smiled on his face, and his amethyst eyes, no matter how big and round they were, always glistened with life. They shared little touches with one another at times, whether it was Yugi holding onto his arm or Yami leaning against Yugi, it was those few tender moments that gave Yami the strength to do what he had.

"Oh, the air is so wonderful outside." Smiled Yugi as he walked ahead of Yami a bit through the snow. It had melted a bit and a few inches remained on the ground. Yugi was dressed in a pair of black pants with black boots, a white shirt under a white jacket Yami insisted he'd wear with black gloves and a black scarf.

Yugi turned to Yami to see him walking slowly behind him as they walked across the castle grounds. Yami was also bundled up. He had a pair of pants on that allowed his tail to poke out comfortably. He didn't need to wear boots since his feet were paws. He had on a deep, red wine colored shirt and a deep violet cloak that rested on his shoulders and around his neck like a scarf. "Come on Yami, I want to visit Mai." Smiled Yugi as he walked back to Yami and took his clawed hand and led him to the green house.

"All right, all right." Chuckled Yami. He loved Yugi's joyful antics and bright spirit.

They visited Mai for a short while and left after she gave Yugi a new brew she created to help with his limp. Ever since the attack of the wolves, Yugi walked around with a limp to move around the castle, and even after the wounds sealed and the swelling went down, he still walked that way since he'd do it as it still healed, though he was very good at concealing it.

"This was such a nice idea Yami, thanks for taking me outside." Smiled Yugi.

"No problem Yugi." Smiled Yami as they walked across a small bridge. "Yugi, I was hoping to ask you something…"

"Sure Yami, you know you can ask me anything." Smiled Yugi.

"Do you like spending time here, with me?" He asked as they stopped by a fountain that was frozen over.

Yugi noticeably flushed as he fiddled with his yellow bangs that shaped his smooth, round face. "I-I like spending time with you, I really do Yami, and I like it here." He smiled as Yami took his hand.

"I'm glad." Said Yami as they continued to walk the palace grounds. 'Tonight, I'll make sure Yugi will want to stay with me.' Thought Yami as he looked to his bedroom. The enchanted rose was in full bloom and already two petals had fallen from its blossom.

"Oh look Yami, some birds." Said Yugi and he stepped away from him and he walked over to the birds that sat on a low branch of one of the trees they walked by. Yami walked over and the birds flew over him before landing on him and chirping happily. Yugi laughed at the sight of all the birds on him as Yami glanced up at him.

'There's something sweet,and almost kind, but he was mean and he was course and unrefined, but now he's dear, and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before…' Thought Yugi as he flushed slightly as Yami's gaze fell on him again.

'He glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched he didn't shutter at my paw, no it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then he's never looked at me that way before…' Thought Yami as Yugi cautiously stepped behind the tree, hiding from his view after taking a quick glance back at him with a smile.

'New, and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming,' Chuckled Yugi at the sight of Yami as the birds fluttered away, 'But there's something in him that I simply didn't see…' Smiled Yugi as he started to make a snow ball.

"Yugi, did you find something int-" Yami was about to walk over when a snow ball hit him in the face.

Yugi laughed as he now stepped out from behind the tree as he held his side. "Oh, you're in for it now." Said Yami as he bent down and started to pack together a rather large snowball as Yugi hid behind the tree again. Yami walked over and waited to throw the snowball when Yugi popped out of nowhere and hit him again in the face and he lost his grip on his own snow ball and dropped it on his head, causing Yugi to cry out in fits of laughter.

*Inside the castle*

"Well who'd had thought?" Smiled Jou by the window.

"Well bless my soul." Smiled Serenity.

"Well, who'd had know?" Said Seto.

"Well who indeed." Smiled Serenity.

"And who'd had guess they'd come together on their own?" Said Jou.

"It's so peculiar." Said Serenity.

"We'll wait and see, a few day's more, there may be something there that wasn't there before." The three said in unison as they hopped down from the window sill and continued to clean up the house with the mops, the brooms and the feather dusters.

After about an hour of playing in the snow, Yami led Yugi inside to warm up, well, carried him in actually. "Yami, I'm fine, I just slipped is all." Yugi insisted as Yami walked into the living room, putting him down in his chair.

"I'm just taking precautions." Said Yami. "You've only just healed your ankle, Yugi, and too much strain can injure it again." He gathered Yugi's jacket, mittens and gloves and hung them by the fire to dry off with his own scarf and cloak.

"All right, I'll submit." Said Yugi as Yami walked back over to him. "So, what shall we do now?"

"Well… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something special tonight." Said Yami as he glanced to the fire as Yugi fiddled with his bangs again.

"Like what?" Asked Yugi.

"Well, dinner, and maybe a dance... in the ballroom." Suggested Yami.

"It sounds nice." Smiled Yugi as he flushed. "I-I'd like that."

"Really?" Yugi nodded, "Then I'll take you to your room to get ready." Said Yami as he held out his arm for Yugi who stood and accepted it. They climbed the stairs and Yami took Yugi to his room. "So, I'll meet you at the stairs by 7?"

"I'll be ready by then." Said Yugi as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him with a small wave to Yami.

Yami nearly jumped in the air, but Yugi would have heard him, so he walked down to his room in the west wing to get ready.

End Chapter 13

Joci, Crys &Kuro: *The three walked back on stage as the spotlight soon shined on them again as they grabbed their microphone*

Joci: So, your thoughts?

Crys: Oh my gosh, that was so lovely! I can't get over-

Kuro: Crys, Joci was asking the audience.

Crys: Oh… I always do this! I just can't help it though, I get so emotional.

Joci & Kuro: We know.

Kuro: We'd love to hear what you have to say before the night ends.

Joci: What?! *looks at the time in shock* It's almost 11PM, omg… tomorrows going to be a long day for me too.

Crys: Then we better hurry fast.

Joci: Thank you viewers and readers so much for reading this chapter.

Kuro: We hope to hear from you all soon.

Crys: So thanks again you fans, you're the best! Thank, and goodnight!

Joci, Crys & Kuro: *The spotlight fades as the three bow and walk off stage for the night*


	14. Chapter 14

Two figures walked among the shadows on the stage when the lights flickered on and the two figures revealed themselves with a microphone in hand.

Joci: Hello everyone, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.

Kuro: Yea, we've been preparing the inevitable…

Crys: No!! *Crystal ran out on stage, scuffing her feet as she rushed over* You started without me! I was finishing gathering all the information you need for school!

Joci: I know Crys, I was with you the last hour.

Kuro: The dreadful day has come once again.

Joci: Hey, I don't start till the 9th, after that, then things can turn hectic. *Sighs softly* There goes all my free time.

Crys: But not to worry Joci, we have your schedule, your list of books, and a guess at the list of supplies you'll need all ready, you have all week and next to gather supplies.

Joci: I suppose. I'd still like to go to campus and find my class rooms, and gather my books with what money I have now. Did you know that a sociology USED book is $117, lowest price?

Kuro: That is expected, but luckily you can get it for free from your cousin.

Crys: Yea, she said she'd give it to ya.

Joci: I know, and I can't thank her enough, but I'm gonna give her something for it, after all, she's going to Jamaca I think with her bf at the end of the month I think, she can spend it there.

Crys: Oh, that's so nice of you.

Kuro: I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I think you should know you're boring your audience. *Motions to the half snoozing crowd as others are texting in their seat*

Joci: Then we should finish this so that our readers and viewers may continue their day.

Kuro: Right. As you know, Joci holds no claim to the cast of Yugioh or Disney's fairy tale, Beauty and the Beast

Crys: We greatly appreciate your support by leaving reviews behind for us to read, they're greatly appreciated.

Joci: I'd also like to thank those of you who've added this story to their favorite list and alert story list. I'm glad you want to be notified by my next update.

Kuro: Now I think we'd like to give you the pleasure of the newest chapter.

Crys: We hope you like it!

Joci: Yes, now please enjoy 'The Darkness and the Light'

The three bow and the lights fade to darkness as the three walk off the stage with the microphones, only Crys forgot hers was on.

Crys: I hope they like my new idea, getting a brief portion of the previous chapter before the new one.

_Last Chapter_

_After about an hour of playing in the snow, Yami led Yugi inside to warm up, well, carried him in actually. "Yami, I'm fine, I just slipped is all." Yugi insisted as Yami walked into the living room, putting him down in his chair._

"_I'm just taking precautions." Said Yami. "You've only just healed your ankle, Yugi, and too much strain can injure it again." He gathered Yugi's jacket, mittens and gloves and hung them by the fire to dry off with his own scarf and cloak. _

"_All right, I'll submit." Said Yugi as Yami walked back over to him. "So, what shall we do now?" _

"_Well… I was wondering if maybe you'd like to do something special tonight." Said Yami as he glanced to the fire as Yugi fiddled with his bangs again._

"_Like what?" Asked Yugi._

"_Well, dinner, and maybe a dance... in the ballroom." Suggested Yami._

"_It sounds nice." Smiled Yugi as he flushed. "I-I'd like that."_

"_Really?" Yugi nodded, "Then I'll take you to your room to get ready." Said Yami as he held out his arm for Yugi who stood and accepted it. They climbed the stairs and Yami took Yugi to his room. "So, I'll meet you at the stairs by 7?"_

"_I'll be ready by then." Said Yugi as he walked into his room and closed the door behind him with a small wave to Yami._

_Yami nearly jumped in the air, but Yugi would have heard him, so he walked down to his room in the west wing to get ready._

Chapter 14

*Yugi's room*

Yugi leaned against the door, holding his chest tightly as he listened to Yami walk away. 'Ra, what's happening to me? This feeling I have for Yami…'

"Oh Yugi! You're here early. What's wrong?" Asked Tea as she hobbled over.

"Oh! Nothing's wrong-" Yugi blushed, "but Yami's invited me to dinner-"

"You always have dinner together." Stated Tea. "Oh… Unless it's _more_ than dinner."

"H-he also asked me to dance with him, tonight, in the ballroom." Said Yugi and Tea gasped.

"No one's been in the ballroom ever since we were cursed." Said Tea. "Oh Yugi, this is wonderful!" She smiled as she spun on one of her four legs. "Come on Yugi, you must get washed up for tonight." She smiled and ushered him into the bathroom.

"T-Tea." Said Yugi as the door shut behind him.

"Hello! I'm Mana, and I'll be helping you get ready tonight." Mana was a brown coat hanger and she ushered him to the tub as she stripped him of his cloths.

*Yami's Room*

"Jou, Seto, we need to get things ready, and fast." Said Yami as he walked into his bedroom.

"Like what Yami?" Asked Seto.

"Prepare a special dinner tonight, one of Yugi's favorites." Said Yami.

"We always have Tristan prepare one of Yugi's favorites." Said Jou.

"W-well have the ballroom ready, and music." Said Yami.

Jou and Seto stared at Yami, jaws dropped in shock. "Snap out of it!" He yelled.

"Right! I'll work on the ballroom and the dinner, it shall be spectacular." Said Seto.

"And I'll ready, the music and candle lighting." Said Jou as they hurried out of the room.

"Mahado." Said Yami as he walked into his bathroom and a black coat hanger bowed to him.

"Yes Yami?" He asked.

"We need to get to work." Said Yami and Mahado bowed again as he grabbed a brush and a sponge to wash Yami.

Later that night, Yami stood in his room as Mahado fixed his collar and tie. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"But you must." Insisted Jou, "You asked Yugi tonight, so you can't let him down, the boy will be upset."

"I don't want to upset him." Said Yami as Mahado deemed him good. Yami stood there in a formal black suit with a deep red vest and a white shirt beneath it. He wore a solid black tie and a golden head piece he wore when he was human that had the sennen eye on it. He opened a box and what appeared to be a golden pyramid hanging on a piece of rope upside down. He pulled it out and dusted it a bit, making it shine in the light.

"Your puzzle, you haven't worn that since that night." Said Jou.

"I'm not going to wear it… I'm going to give it to Yugi." He smiled as he walked out of his room and Jou followed after him with a smile on his face as he hurried down the stairs to get himself ready.

Yami didn't have to wait long on the stairs where they split off to the separate wings. The door to the east wing was opened by a suit of armor, one of his guards in the later years and Yami stood their stunned as the beauty that was Yugi stood at the top of the stairs.

*Earlier with Yugi*

"Tea, I'm not wearing a dress!" Shrieked Yugi.

"Oh fine, it didn't hurt to try." She smiled and pulled out a white suit. "I think you'll find this to your liking."

"Oh, this is perfect!" said Mana as she helped Yugi dress up into his suit. It was a white suit and Tea had put him in a vest that matched his amethyst colored eyes with matching tie.

"Oh, you look so stunning Yugi, I'll be surprised if Yami doesn't drool at the sight of you." Smiled Tea.

"Now, how about a little bit of blush and-"

"No! I'm good, I think I'm all set." Said Yugi as he made his way out his bedroom door and down the hall. He paused at the door and he fidgeted with his hair a bit. 'But what if Yami doesn't like me… what will happen to me then?' He was about to push the door open when it opened for him. He stepped out and saw a suit of armor bowed to him and he bowed back slightly before making his way to the railing of the stair case.

Yugi flushed when Yami's red eyes met his own gaze and he smiled to him. Yugi took a quick breath before he descended the stairs to meet with Yami. At the last step, he walked up to Yami who still looked like a deer in the head light. "Uh, Yami. I think you got a little something there, coming down your face." Said Yugi.

Yami snapped out of it and quickly wiped his mouth, "Oh, Abiou! You look, absolutely amazing…"

Yugi flushed as he looked to the ground, "Thank you, Yami. You look wonderful tonight as well." He smiled to him.

"Y-Yugi… I have something; I want to give to you." Said Yami and he pulled out his puzzle from behind his back, holding it up in front of Yugi.

Yugi gasped and stared at it in shock, "Y-you want to give this, to me?" He asked. He couldn't help it as his eyes wandered to the golden treasure.

"Yes, I do." Said Yami as he lifted the necklace up and placed it around his neck, letting it rest softly against his chest.

Yugi touched it affectionately, "Oh Yami, it's so beautiful, but I can't take it, it's yours-"

"No, I'm giving it to you, Yugi. You are now the owner of the Millennium Puzzle." He said.

"Thank you." Yugi blushed again as he looked up to Yami and got lost in his eyes.

_Tail as old as time…_

A bell rang and Seto walked out of the dining room, "Pardon me for the interruption, but dinner, is served." He said as the doors to the dining room opened up down the stairs. Yami extended his arm to Yugi and he placed his own arm on top of his and they both descended the stair case.

_True as it can be…_

_Barely even friends, _

_Then somebody bends, _

_Unexpectedly…_

Yami escorted Yugi to his seat before taking his own. The table was set up with the finest silverware and china, candles sat in a chandler on the table and soon the food was served by Serenity with the help of Mahado and Mana. As they ate, music was played by another coat rack, one that went by the name of Noah, with a violin.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore, he hurried out of his seat and over to Yami, "Come on Yami, I want to dance." Said Yugi.

"You don't want to finish supper first?" He asked as he too stood from his chair.

"No, now please, will you dance with me?" He asked as his eyes shined bright under the candle light.

"All right then, to the ball room then." He said and escorted Yugi out of the dining room and across the hall to the ball room. Yugi gasped stunned by the beauty of the room as Yami led him inside. It was made out of the best marble around, and the floor glistened under the many candles that lit the room. A grand piano sat to the side of the room, and both Jou and Seto watched alongside Serenity and Mokuba as the two stepped into the room.

Yami led them to the center of the room and Yugi took hold of Yami's left hand with his right before he guided Yami's other hand to his waste before placing his own on his shoulder.

_Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared, _

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

Yami gulped nervously as Yugi started to lead the dance. After getting the steps into motion swiftly without falter, Yami stepped up with a tighter grip on Yugi and lead him around the room.

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever as surprised,_

_Ever as before,_

_Ever just as sure,_

_As the sun will rise…_

Yami lost himself as he danced around the room with Yugi. Yugi felt just the same as they danced to the music. As they danced, Seto, Jou and Serenity could vaguely see the form of their pharaoh as he was as a human, dancing with Yugi.

_Tale as old as time,_

_Tune as old as song,_

_Bittersweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

_Learning you were wrong…_

Yugi sighed breathlessly as he leaned against Yami, closing his eyes and the small distance between them as they continued to dance. Yami tensed momentarily then relaxed as Yugi's small body rested against him. He couldn't help but pull the boy closer to him before Yugi pulled back and allowed Yami to spin him out and twirling him back in to a tight embrace as they continued to dance.

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the Beast…_

As they continued to dance, they didn't notice that it had gotten late. Jou commanded the candles to dim slowly so that they were just a small glimmer in the dimly lit room. The moon shined brightly through the glass windows into the ballroom as they danced in the moonlight, slowing down to a slow dance.

_Tale as old as time…_

_Song as old as rhyme…_

_Beauty and… the Beast…_

"Go along Mokuba, off to bed with you." Said Seto and he lightly pushed Mokuba to the edge of the cart.

"Okay, okay." He sighed and slid down the carts edge and he hopped out of the ballroom door, taking one last glance at Yami and Yugi as Yami escorted Yugi outside. Once outside, Yami escorted Yugi to the railing of the balcony they both sat down on it.

It was a bright, starry night, and once Yugi sat down, he put a hand on the puzzle Yami had given him as Yami edged closer to him, "So, did you enjoy tonight, Abiou?"

"Oh yes, I don't think I ever had the time of my life as I had tonight." He smiled as Yami took his hand into his claws.

"Do you wish to stay with me, forever?" He asked. Yugi's smile turned into a frown slightly as he looked away. "Is it something I said… asked?" Asked Yami after a pause.

"It's nothing you said Yami, really." Smiled Yugi. "I'd love to stay with you, you're the only person who understands me and doesn't see me as a prize… I just wish…" Yugi sighed.

"You wish for what, Yugi?" Asked Yami.

"I just wish I could see my grandpa again, for one last time." Said Yugi as he looked down to his lap. He could feel the tears as they slowly flowed down his cheek and onto the puzzle.

Yami cupped Yugi's cheek softly and turned his face upward. Yami looked into his eyes seeing the sadness in them that he had seen the first night he met Yugi. "There is a way, to see your grandpa one more time." Said Yami as he wiped away the tears.

"Really?" Asked Yugi as hope and life seemed to return to them once again as Yami stood and pulled Yugi after him to his bed room chamber. Yami walked Yugi over to the small table where he kept the enchanted rose and mirror.

Yami lifted the mirror from the table and held it out to Yugi, "This is an enchanted mirror. It will show you anything you ask of it." Yugi gently took the mirror and held it up to his face, looking to Yami, "Go on, ask the mirror Yugi."

Yugi looked to the mirror, "I'd like to see my grandpa, please." He said and the mirror glowed bright neon green as the magic flowed through the mirror and showed the image of his grandfather to him. "Oh no, this can't be." Cried Yugi.

End Chapter 14

From back stage, a scream was heard and soon the lights turned on ahead of time to see Joci and Kuro pull a partially fainted Crys with them to their spot.

Kuro: Well, I say that's brought up a lot of suspense for our viewers and readers.

Joci: I'm quite sorry everyone. I've talked it over with another author, Emerald Sakura 711, and even though she didn't actually 'read' the portion to say, she suggested I leave a cliffy this time, sorry.

Crys: I can't believe you would actually do that! *Crying from the floor*

Joci: I take her advice and she takes mine, most of the time…

Kuro: Well, let's not ponder on that.

Joci: Yes, lets continue, shall we?

Kuro: Yes. We'd like to thank you all for reading this newest installment of 'The Darkness and The Light'. We ask that you please review and leave your comments on this chapter.

Joci: *looks down to Crys who's crying in her sleeve* Well, cause Crys is emotionally distraut at the moment, I'll finish up then. Thank you all so much again for reading, I hope my cliffy as you at your full attention. I'll hope to hear from you all again by the next update.

Kuro: All right you, lets get you to bed. *Gently stands Crys up before picking her up in his arms as Joci bows to the crowd and waves them off as they leave the stage for another time to come.*


	15. Chapter 15

*In the stadium, the audience hurried in to find their seat as the lights dimmed to complete darkness and the curtains rise slowly. The spotlights then flickered on and the three guests stood there with microphones*

Joci: Hello everyone! Glad to see a good crowd today.

Crys: Wow, there is a good crowd. Your friends opinion was right, we should do more Cliffhangers, or Cliffy's as most like to abbreviate.

Kuro: I don't know, but it is a suggestion we'll look into.

Joci: I hope you didn't have to wait long for the delay. I've just been going through some things with the college so that I'm prepared.

Crys: You still need your books though, some school supplies, a proper wardrobe before next we- OW! What was that for?! *Previously hit over the head with a microphone.*

Joci: Be quiet, I know I only have a week to get everything. But I can't do anything when I'm working every evening. My only night off is this coming Thursday.

Kuro: Yea. Your younger siblings start school tomorrow, don't they?

Joci: Yes, and I'm so excited, I get the house to myself for a week, hahaha!

Crys: But you'll more then likely waking up the same time they do, you know how your schedule was like last year.

Joci: *Sighs* I know, but I survived each and everyday, and I'll be able to do so again this year. It's going to be fun tormenting the new freshmen and the soon to be graduating senior of 2010.

Kuro: Just be prepared for a little payback. You've seen what he's been doing when you step away from your laptop for mere moments at a time.

Joci: I know! *Growls* He's so immature, writing vulgar words in my documents, it's so childish and immature!

Crys: But at least it's nothing serious. He has a fractured wrist, so he can't do anything.

Joci: Yea, for another two weeks. *Laughs* During tryouts, he's in the net, he blocks a shot which bends his recently 5 month healed wrist back, then he lands on it awkwardly. The idiot fractured it slightly.

Kuro: But still, he made the team, and his senior year too.

Joci: I know, I'm proud of him.

Crys: So… Can we continue??!! I've waited to read this all week!!

Joci: All right, all right, settle down. *Covered her ears from the screams, and uncovers them* Take it away Kuro.

Kuro: Joci does not own the Yugioh cast or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Crys: We'd also like to thank those of you who added this story to their favorite, or Joci as one of their favorite authors, it's so sweet of you.

Joci: And your reviews are a nice touch, but lets see a little more, okay? I wasn't convinced I had enough of you at the edge of your seat with my friend little idea of a cliffhanger.

Crys: So be sure to review, okay?

Kuro: Without further ado…

Joci: Chapter 15 of, 'The Darkness and The Light'.

*The three bow and the lights start to dim on the stage*

Previous in the last chapter…

_It was a bright, starry night, and once Yugi sat down, he put a hand on the puzzle Yami had given him as Yami edged closer to him, "So, did you enjoy tonight, Abiou?"_

"_Oh yes, I don't think I ever had the time of my life as I had tonight." He smiled as Yami took his hand into his claws._

"_Do you wish to stay with me, forever?" He asked. Yugi's smile turned into a frown slightly as he looked away. "Is it something I said... asked?" Asked Yami._

"_It's nothing you said Yami, really." Smiled Yugi. "I'd love to stay with you, you're the only person who understands me and doesn't see me as a prize… I just wish…" Yugi sighed._

"_You wish for what, Yugi?" Asked Yami._

"_I just wish I could see my grandpa again, for one last time." Said Yugi as he looked down to his lap. He could feel the tears as the slowly flowed down his cheek and onto the puzzle._

_Yami cupped Yugi's cheek softly and looked into his eyes seeing the sadness in them that he had seen the first night he met Yugi. "There is a way, to see your grandpa one more time." Said Yami as he wiped away the tears._

"_Really?" Asked Yugi as hope and life seemed to return to them once again as Yami stood and pulled Yugi after him to his bed room chamber. Yami walked Yugi over to the small table where he kept the enchanted rose and mirror._

_Yami lifted the mirror from the table and held it out to Yugi, "This is an enchanted mirror. It will show you anything you ask of it."_

_Yugi gently took the mirror and held it up to his face, "I'd like to see my grandpa, please." He said and the mirror glowed bright neon green as the magic flowed through the mirror and showed the image of his grandfather to him. "Oh no, this can't be." Cried Yugi._

Chapter 15

"What is it Abiou? What's happened?" Asked Yami in concern for his little one.

"H-he's sick and he may be dying. H-he's gone out all alone, to find me." He cried as he held the mirror to his chest.

Yami's heart ached as he rested against the small table. He looked to the now wilted rose. More petals had fallen now and just a few remained on the stem. He contemplated the answer in his head as he gently touched the glass over the rose. "Then y- you must go to him…" Said Yami as his voice quivered.

"W-what did you say?" Asked Yugi as he stepped forward.

"I'm releasing you, you're, no longer my prisoner…" He said.

"I-I'm free?" Asked Yugi the initial shock turned to relief.

"Yes." Yami turned to him.

"Oh, thank you Yami." Said Yugi as he turned to go, "Hang on Grandpa, I'll be there soon." But Yugi turned back to him and held out the mirror to Yami. Yami gently pushed the mirror back to him.

"Keep it with you, so you may always remember me, abiou." Said Yami.

Yugi cradled the mirror and held it to his chest, "Thank you so much, Yami." Yugi reached out and laid his soft hand on Yami's cheek as his eyes closed to the touch. He then turned and left the chamber unknown to him that Yami tried to reach out to him.

Yugi walked out of the room, passing Seto as he did so without even realizing he had. "My, what a splendid night. See, Jou and I knew you could pull it off. He will be falling for you-"

"I let him go…" Said Yami softly as he turned back to the rose gently grazing his hand over the glass covering.

"Oh yes, wonde… Y-you did what?! Why would you do that?" Asked Seto.

"I had to cousin…" Said Yami.

"Y-yes. B-but why?" He asked.

"Because… I love him." Said Yami as he clenched his claws tightly. "Leave me, please." He said and Seto walked out sluggishly then went to tell the others, his hopes and dreams now shattered once more.

Yugi ran to his room after he left Yami's and quickly stripped himself of the suit. "Yugi, how is everything, you look upset…" Said Tea.

"It's my grandpa; he's dying out in those woods." Said Yugi as he tossed the cloths to the chair.

"Oh my, you must tell Yami then." She said.

"I already have…" He looked down to the golden puzzle around his neck and touched it softly, "He let me go…"

Tea stood their silent for a moment as Yugi changed into one of the first outfits he wore which was blue jeans and black boots, a tight black shirt with a blue jacket and choke collar. "He's set you free?" She asked.

"Yes…" Said Yugi softly as he fixed his hair slightly. He walked over to her and hugged her as best he could. "I'm sorry Tea, I knew you had the hopes of becoming human again, but I can't do it." He cried softly as he hurried out of the room without another look back.

*Down stairs in the hallway*

"He did what?" Asked Jou, Serenity, and Mokuba at the news of what Seto had told them.

"It's true, he's leaving now." Said Seto.

"But doesn't Yugi like us anymore?" Asked Mokuba.

"I'm sure he does Moki, but he's loved his grandpa more then he's loved us." Said Seto.

"He was so close!" Hissed Jou in sadness.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love another." Said Serenity as Jou sparked up.

"That's it then, that should break the spell!" Jou exclaimed.

"But it's not enough; he also has to love him in return." Said Serenity. Unknown to them, Mokuba hopped out of the room with a mission as he hopped over to the closet.

Once down stairs, Yugi grabbed his jacket in the closet and put it on as he hurried outside. He rushed over to the stable where Felippe stood waiting in his saddle and reigns. "I guess he's asked them to get you ready to leave then." Said Yugi as he mounted Felippe. "Now let's go save grandpa." With a kick to the side, Felippe reared and bolted out the stable doors through the yard and out the front gate as an anguished roar escaped the castle walls.

Yugi searched the woods for what felt like hours. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" He called out. "He has to be around here somewhere." Said Yugi as he slowed Felippe to a walk when he noticed an irregular mound in the ground by the main path. Yugi gasped and urged Felippe over before he jumped off him and cried as he turned his grandpa over and examined him. "Grandpa, wake up, I'm here now." Urged Yugi.

He groaned and had a quick coughing fit before he opened his eyes, "I-is th-that you, m-my boy?" He asked as he shivered from the cold.

"Yes, it's me, I'm here now." Said Yugi as he helped him sit up. "I have Felippe with me, he'll carry you home." Said Yugi and he pulled his Grandpa to his feet then continued to help him mount Felippe before leading Felippe down the road to return to town.

Yugi was relieved to see the village, "Come on Felippe, we're almost home." Said Yugi as he urged the horse to go on. Once at the cottage, Yugi helped his grandpa off of him and walked him inside. Once inside he found Ryou at the table with a book reading by candle light. "Ryou, what're you doing here?" Asked Yugi and ryou visibly jumped.

"Yugi! Sugoroku! You're home! I was starting to worry." He said as he walked over.

"Ryou, did Bakura ask you to wait for us to return home?" Asked Yugi.

"Yes, he did, and I'm sorry Yugi, but I'm not going to tell him. You've always been a friend to me, and I only wish that maybe that I could one day convince Bakura to love me instead." Said Ryou as he looked to the floor.

"Maybe you will." Smiled Yugi softly, "Could you help me with my grandpa, I need to help him change into some warmer cloths." Said Yugi as he led his grandpa to his bedroom on the first floor.

"Of course." Said Ryou and he helped walk him into the bedroom. Ryou helped Yugi change him and ease him onto the bed.

"There you go grandpa, is that warmer now?" Asked Yugi as he used a warm cloth and wiped his face.

"Y-yugi, is it really you? A-are you really here with me?" He asked.

"Yes Grandpa, I'm home now." Smiled Yugi.

"I thought I'd never lay my eyes on you again my boy." He said as he sat up in bed and embraced him tightly.

"I missed you so much Grandpa." Said Yugi as he embraced him back.

"But that creature, how did you escape?" He asked.

"I didn't escape Grandpa, he… he let me go." Said Yugi as he held the puzzle.

"T-that horrible creature?"

"But he's different now Grandpa, he's… changed somehow." Said Yugi as Ryou walked in with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"I hope you don't mind some cocoa. I thought it'd be good at a time like this." Said Ryou as he put them on a nightstand when a clatter of commotion was heard and Yugi looked to his bag and watched as it moved. It fell over and a small tea cup spun out on top of the enchanted mirror.

"Whoa, that was fun." Smiled Mokuba as he looked up to Yugi. "Hi!"

Yugi chuckled, "Oh my, a stow away." He said as Mokuba hopped over the bed sheets to grandpa.

"Hello!" He smiled to grandpa.

"W-why hello. I never thought I'd see you again." He said as he held the small tea cup in his hand.

"Is that tea cup, actually talking?" Asked Ryou as he took a seat in a chair with his hot cocoa.

"My name is Mokuba, thank you very much." He pouted and stuck his tong out at the white haired boy. He then turned to Yugi in his grandpa's hand, "Yugi, why'd you leave us. I thought you liked us and the castle?" He said.

"Oh Mokuba, of course I do, it's just-" Yugi was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who on earth could it be at this hour?" Wondered Yugi as he stood and walked out the room. Ryou soon followed helping Grandpa out the room as he too wanted to see who it was, leaving Mokuba on the bed by the mirror.

Yugi answered the door and saw the older figure of Dartz there tapping his hands together, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I've come to collect your Grandpa, Sugoroku Mutou." Said Dartz.

"My grandpa, why on earth-" He asked.

"Don't worry lad, we'll take good care of him." He said as he motioned to the cart waiting for him.

"The Asylum! My Grandpa is NOT crazy." Hissed Yugi.

"He was raving like a lunatic!" Yelled the bartender.

"We all heard him!" Said a farmer as he looked to the crowd who stood there with pitch forks, torches and other weapons.

"No, I won't let you take him from me." Said Yugi as the door opened wider and Ryou stepped forward with Sugoroku.

"Yugi, what's going on?" He asked.

"Sugoroku, why don't you tell us all again, about this CREATURE you saw." Said the baker with a wooden roller.

"I-it was huge, e-enormous, w-with razor sharp nails, paws and claws, a-and two horns stuck out of his head, and a tail from his behind." He said and the town's people started to laugh at him as two men in uniforms walked up the front steps.

"No, I'm telling you the truth!" he said when the two men grabbed him.

"Take him away." Said Dartz.

"No, you can't do this!" Cried Yugi as he grabbed Dartz sleeve only for him to pull away.

"Bakura, stop this!" Said Ryou.

"Why this has nothing to do with me." He said as he walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What a shame though, Yugi."

"You know he's not crazy Bakura." Said Yugi as he turned to him.

"Well, I may be able to clear up this miss understanding, if…" Said Bakura.

"If what?" Asked Yugi.

"If you take me as your husband." Said Bakura as he gripped his arm.

"What?!" Said Yugi now tempered.

"One little word, Yugi my boy, and I can set him free." Said Bakura.

"Never." Hissed Yugi as he pushed Bakura away.

"Have it your way then." Said Bakura as he walked after the men who were dragging Sugoroku to the cart.

"Y-yugi!" Called out his grandpa as Yugi rushed inside passing Ryou as he too went after Bakura.

"Bakura, I must insist you stop this now! You'll never win Yugi's heart this way! He hates you even more now." Said Ryou as he stepped in front of him.

"Shut up!" Barked Bakura.

"Wait, what my grandpa says is the truth! And I can prove it!" Yelled Yugi over the town's chatter, "Show me the creature!" He called out and in a flash of green, Yugi held out the mirror for all to see Yami as he trashed his room once more in a fit of sorrow and anger.

End Chapter 15

*The spotlights illuminate and shine down on the three beings and they took their spots out on center stage*

Crys: Oh my! I didn't see you ending it right there...

Joci: Sorry, I'm running short on time. I got work at 3:30 and it takes rougly 20 minuets to get there. I still have to eat lunch you know, I've been typing all morning of my new story.

Crys: N-New story?!

Kuro: Yup, already on page 12 of the story too.

Joci: It's not enough to get a few chapter in since the first chapter is going to be a long prologue I think, or maybe I'll make the prologue short and keep the audience in anticipation till I get a good number of pages done, then I'll publish it once I've finished with 'The Darkness and The Light'.

Crys: *Squeals in delight* Oh my goodness, how did I not know about this and only Kuro knew?!

Kuro: I consult her on everything, you know that.

Crys: *Growls* Can I get a title at least?

Joci: Hum… Maybe later. I think if I told you all now, it'd ruin the surprise.

Crys: Why you-

Kuro: Calm down or I'll leave you immobile again.

Crys: *Cries* But I want to know…

Joci: All in due time, but I really need to wrap this up

Kuro: I'll start then, *Coughs into his free hand as the other as Crys in a headlock* We ask that you please do not use this story for your own, we will find out if you do and report you. The same goes for the use of any characters in any of Joci's stories. Sorry, it's sad but true.

Crys: Please review, leave your comments, and we'll more than likely update quicker then when you don't. I want to know about the new story just as much as you, ah! Kuro! *Cries as Kuro tightens his hold momentarily before releasing her.*

Kuro: I warned you.

Joci: What am I going to do with those two. *Sighs briefly* Well, that's all for now. I hope to hear for you all soon, if not once this is completed. Till next time then.

*The three bow in unison as the spotlight fades to darkness. The curtain drops and the audience claps and applauds as the lights return on before they make their way out of the stadium till the next time it opens up again*


	16. Chapter 16

*Up on the stage, the curtains rise and the spot lights flicker on as three figures were illuminated*

Joci: Come on, come on you last minuet stragglers, I won't hold it against ya.

*A group walked in through the doors and found a seat quickly among the audience*

Kuro: Well, I don't suppose you have anything you'd like to say first, do ya?

Joci: No, not today. Nothing to complain but that two used text books for college cost me $138. I still need to get two more for my math class.

Crys: Gosh that's harsh.

Joci: I know, *Sighs* but that's college for you.

Kuro: If there's nothing more to say, I'll begin.

Joci: Take it away.

Kuro: Thank you. To inform you all, Joci does not own the Yugioh cast, or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Crys: We'd appreciate it if you would please leave your comments after the story. We love to hear what you have to say.

Joci: Thank you all who have been loyal to this story thus far. I'm sad to say, there are just a few chapters that remain. So please, I introduce to you, Chapter 16 of 'The Darkness and The Light'.

_Previous Chapter_

"_No, you can't do this!" Cried Yugi as he grabbed Dartz sleeve only for him to pull away._

"_Bakura, stop this!" Said Ryou._

"_Why this has nothing to do with me." He said as he walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What a shame though, Yugi."_

"_You know he's not crazy Bakura." Said Yugi as he turned to him._

"_Well, I may be able to clear up this miss understanding, if…" Said Bakura._

"_If what?" Asked Yugi._

"_If you take me as your husband." Said Bakura as he gripped his arm._

"_What?!" Said Yugi now tempered._

"_One little word, Yugi my boy, and I can set him free." Said Bakura._

"_Never." Hissed Yugi as he pushed Bakura away._

"_Have it your way then." Said Bakura as he walked after the men who were dragging Sugoroku to the cart._

"_Y-yugi!" Called out his grandpa as Yugi rushed inside passing Ryou as he too went after Bakura._

"_Bakura, I must insist you stop this now! You'll never win Yugi's heart this way! He hates you even more now." Said Ryou as he stepped in front of him._

"_Shut up!" Barked Bakura._

"_Wait, what my grandpa says is the truth! And I can prove it!" Yelled Yugi over the town's chatter, "Show me the creature!" He called out and in a flash of green, Yugi held out the mirror for all to see Yami as he trashed his room once more in a fit of sorrow and anger._

Chapter 16

Women shrieked, children cried and men stood there baffled. "Is it dangerous?!" Asked an elder woman.

"Oh no, you have it all wrong, he's sweet and kind and gentle, he'd never hurt anyone." Said Yugi as he stepped forward to the people, cradling the magical mirror. "Please, i-I know he doesn't appear that way to you, but you must believe me… He's my friend." Smiled Yugi as he looked to Yami again.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for that monster." Said Bakura as he turned Yugi around to face him.

"He's no monster Bakura, you are!" Hissed Yugi as the puzzled glowed faintly from around his neck and Bakura growled as he snatched the mirror from his hands.

"He's as crazy as his own grandfather! The creature will make off with your children," women and men gasped, "he'll come after them in the night!"

Women cried. "No! It's not true!" Urged Yugi as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves about the creature.

"We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall!" Yelled Bakura as the mirror glowed brightly in his hand. "I say we kill the beast!!"

The people cheered and agreed with Bakura as Yugi urged them to listen to him as he cried, "No! You can't do this Bakura!" Yelled Yugi.

"We're not safe until he'd dead." Said the barber.

"He'll come stalking us at night." Said another.

"He's said to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite." Cried an older woman to younger mothers with children of their own.

"He'll wreak havoc on our village, if we let him wander free!" Yelled a built man.

"So it's time to take some action boys; it's time to follow me!" Yelled Bakura as he grabbed a torch and set a bale of hay on fire.

_Through the mist_

_Through the woods_

_Through the darkness and the shadows_

_It's a nightmare but its one exciting ride_

Bakura approached Ryou and haunched over him in a frightening way, scaring him as he back up onto Yugi's steps and fell on them.

_Say a prayer_

_Then we're there_

_At the drawbridge of a castle_

_And there's something truly terrible inside_

Bakura made movements and gestures as he continued._  
_

_It's a beast_

_He's got fangs_

_Razor sharp ones_

_Massive paws_

_Killer claws for the feast  
_

Bakura stood from the stairs as he clutched the mirror tightly as he held it up to the people of the town. It glowed brightly in the dark night.

_Hear him roar_

_See him foam_

_But we're not coming home_

_'Til he's dead_

_Good and dead_

_Kill the Beast!_

"No!" Yugi broke through the crowd and grabbed his arm that held the mirror, "I won't let you do this Bakura!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Said Bakura as he pulled Yugi off of him.

"Stop it Bakura, you've created enough madness!" Yelled Ryou as he too jumped on Bakura's back.

"Get off me!" He shook Ryou off of him as he stalked toward the cellar door. "Bring the old man as well!" He yelled.

"Get your hands off me!" Growled Sugoroku as he was tossed into the cellar

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature." Stated Bakura as he tossed Ryou and followed with Yugi a moment after when he spotted the treasure around his neck. "What's this we have here?" He grabbed it and pulled it roughly over Yugi's head.

"No! You can't take that!" He cried as his treasure from Yami was stripped away from him.

"Looks like I just took it." He smirked and tossed Yugi in as the door shut behind him.

"No! Let us out!" Yugi cried as he banged loudly on the now latched door.

"We'll rid this village of this creature! Now, who's with me!?" Called out Bakura.

A chorus of 'I am' rang loudly through the men of the village.

_Light your tourch,_

_Mount your horse_

"Screw your courage to the sticking place." Said Bakura as he mounted his black stallion.

_We're counting on Bakura to lead the way_

_Through a mist,_

_Through a wood,_

_Where within a haunted castle_

_Something's lurking that you don't see every day._

The villagers lit torches, grabbed anything sharp and pointy or sturdy enough to be used as a weapon as they marched through town following Bakura upon his horse.

_It's a beast_

_One as tall as a mountain_

_We won't rest_

'_Till he's good and deceased._

They marched out of town and into the woods in a line fashion as they followed the long and narrow path to the castle.

_Sally forth_

_Tally ho_

_Grab your sword_

_Grab your bow_

_Praise the Lord and here we go!_

"We'll lay siege to the castle, and bring back his head!" Yelled Bakura as the men roared loudly.

*Back at the cottage*

Yugi used a stick to try and pick an escape route through a small window. While sitting on Ryou's shoulders. "Come on Yugi, a little more elbow grease and you'll have it." Said Ryou.

"It's not budging though. I have to warn Yami, and fast! Oh, this is all my fault." Cried Yugi as Ryou put him down and he ran to his grandpa in worry, "Oh grandpa, what're we going to do?"

"There, there, we'll think of something. Three minds are better than one." He said as he hugged his grandson.

From outside the window, Mokuba stood there and he looked around to find anything capable of breaking down the door. He turned to the hill and spotted the invention. "That's it!" He jumped to the ground and hopped across the grass to the mechanism.

In the woods, the mob pressed on along the trail as they passed a nearby stream.

_We don't like_

_What we don't understand_

_In fact it scares us_

_And this monster is mysterious at least._

Lumberjacks chopped away at a fine, sturdy tree till it fell to the ground with a loud thud and the mob helped shaped the tree into a battering ram.

_Bring your guns_

_Bring your knives_

_Save your children and your wives_

_We'll save our village and our lives_

_We'll kill the Beast!_

*Within the Castle*

Jou, Seto and Serenity stood in the library as they all gathered to talk again. "I knew it, I knew it. I should have never let my hopes up. I knew that boy would be trouble. Mokuba's gone and we're going to be stuck like this, forever!" He yelled.

"Maybe it would have been better if he never showed up at all." Sighed Jou when a loud clatter noise was heard from outside. "Could it be?"

"Is it he?" Asked Serenity as they hopped and hobbled over to look out the rain pelted window to see a mass of people walking through the castle gate with torches, pick axes, and other blunt and sharp weapons.

"On no! Intruders!" Yelled Jou.

"Encroachers!" Hissed Seto.

"Look, they have the mirror, and Yami's puzzle! Something might have happened to Yugi!" Cried Serenity in worry.

"Warn Yami! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?!" Yelled Seto when the door slammed shut behind him and he turned around to find them gone already. "Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled as he hobbled out of the room after them.

"Take whatever treasure you can find. But remember, that creature is mine!" Yelled Bakura as they stood outside the castle's doors.

From inside the enchanted objects that could move freely among the castle rushed to the castle doors.

_: Hearts ablaze,_

_: Banners high,_

_: We go marching into battle,_

_: Unafraid although the danger just increased._

From outside, the men who carried the battering ram stepped forward to the castle door.

_Raise the flag,_

_Sing the song,_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty men can't be wrong,_

_We'll kill the beast!_

End Chapter 16

Crys: Oh no! What'll happen to Yami and the others?!

Joci: Na ah, not a word from me.

Crys: Kuro! Make her tell me something!

Kuro: *Looks to Joci* Well, I suppose you don't want to tell them about the 'Son's of Ra' yet, do you?

Crys: 'Son's of Ra'?! Is that the title of your new story, the one you mentioned before?!

Joci: *Glares at Kuro* You had to go and blab it to her now, didn't you.

Crys: It is… it is isn't it!

Joci: Yes, yes it is. But I'll tell you no more about it till I've completed this story first.

Kuro: You have my word too that I will not blab about it more.

Joci: Thank you. But now, I think we're finished here.

Kuro: Right. We hope that you do not use this story or another of Joci's or there will be consequences, sorry.

Crys: Please, we'd also love to hear your reviews on this story or chapter. We hope to hear from you!

Joci: Well, that's a rap! See you all soon!

*The three wave as the curtain falls and the lights flicker off as they walk off stage*


	17. Chapter 17

*The stadium door open and the crowd rush in to find their seats before the light dim. Up on stage, there's chatter behind the curtain followed by noises of things dropping before the lights dimmed and the doors shut. The curtains started to rise and the spotlights flickered on the three figures the approached the audience.*

Joci: Hello everyone, I hope you didn't just hear all that.

Crys: Of course they did, it was completely silent in here.

Kuro: It could have been prevented, but you provoked as always.

Crys: I was just worried is all. Things are getting rough on Joci.

Kuro: She knows that, as well as you and i.

Joci: I'm right here guys…

*Crys and Kuro look at one another before giving Joci a hug*

Kuro: Sorry about that.

Crys: Yea, sorry Joci, we forgot.

Joci: It's okay, I forgive you. But I think our audience need a little bit of an explanation.

Kuro: Of course. As many of you may know, school started up again, for just about everyone now.

Crys: Joci's first day of school was Wednesday, the 9th, and so far she's been busy nonstop, its already starting to run her down.

Joci: *Sigh as she looks to the audience* It's not been a full week and already I have essays and research papers to do for the end of the month and mid October. I'm working nearly every day, and now I have a second job at campus in the field house working in the office and some evening soccer or volleyball games.

Crys: May you should just take some time off, this isn't good on your body at all.

Joci: I'll be fine, I go through worse during hockey season, remember? I get NO time to do things like this.

Kuro: Alright, before we get into another argument here, lets continue, shall we?

Joci: Right, take the lead Kuro.

Kuro: Of course. To all of you who are here with us today or will be joining us later, need I remind you that Joci does not own Yugioh cast member or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

Crys: We appreciate your reviews and feedback anytime at all, and so we highly recommend you leave lots of feedback.

Joci: So, without further adu, I present to you, The Darkness and The Light.

*The three bow as the audience claps and the preview begins*

* * *

_Last Time…_

_*Within the Castle*_

_Jou, Seto and Serenity stood in the library as they all gathered to talk again. "I knew it, I knew it. I should have never let my hopes up. I knew that boy would be trouble. Mokuba's gone and we're going to be stuck like this, forever!" He yelled._

"_Maybe it would have been better if he never showed up at all." Sighed Jou when a loud clatter noise was heard from outside. "Could it be?" _

"_Is it he?" Asked Serenity as they hopped and hobbled over to look out the rain pelted window to see a mass of people walking through the castle gate with torches, pick axes, and other blunt and sharp weapons._

"_On no! Intruders!" Yelled Jou._

"_Encroachers!" Hissed Seto._

"_Look, they have the mirror, and Yami's puzzle! Something might have happened to Yugi!" Cried Serenity in worry._

"_Warn Yami! If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?!" Yelled Seto when the door slammed shut behind him and he turned around to find them gone already. "Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled as he hobbled out of the room after them._

"_Take whatever treasure you can find. But remember, that creature is mine!" Yelled Bakura as they stood outside the castle's doors._

_From inside the enchanted objects that could move freely among the castle rushed to the castle doors._

_: Hearts ablaze,_

_: Banners high,_

_: We go marching into battle,_

_: Unafraid although the danger just increased._

_From outside, the men who carried the battering ram stepped forward to the castle door._

_Raise the flag,_

_Sing the song,_

_Here we come, we're fifty strong_

_And fifty men can't be wrong,_

_We'll kill the beast!_

* * *

Chapter 17

Upstairs in Yami's room, Yami stood hunched over the protective glass that covered the rose. 'Only three petals remain… Three more petals, and I'll be this hideous monster forever.' Thought Yami in agony as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Yami! Please pardon my rudeness." Said Serenity as she hopped into his room.

"Please, by Ra, leave me in peace, Serenity." He said as he stared at the rose.

"But Yami! That castle is under attack! There's no telling when they'll break the door down." Said Serenity. "They have the mirror and your puzzle you gave to Yugi with them.

"What?" Said Yami shocked. "Why on earth would they-"

"I don't know, but whatever shall we do, Yami?" She asked.

Yami looked back to the table and watched as a petal fell from the rose, only two remained. "It doesn't matter now… Just let them come." He whispered.

Down stairs, the objects waited in silence as the door was continually pounded on as they chanted 'Kill the beast!' over and over. Then the door opened and all was silent. The men looked around the dark corridor of the first floor and walked in cautiously. Bakura urged them to move forward into the room. They walked in at a slow place, but once everyone was in, Jou yelled from a table as he was lifted off the table to be used as a light. "Now!"

The candles lit up in an instant and the enchanted objects jumped at the closest human they could get their wood, stick, or rug tongue on. Mana was boxing a man in the face as she wore a hat on her head; a mop spun itself in another's face; and two dressers opened their draws at the same time squishing another's face together knocking him on conscious.

A man had a pot fly on his head and get pounded repeatedly over and over my silver wear as a chair reared and kicked another in the butt and he fell to the floor, only to be gobbled up by the tong of a chest. Bakura growled and dodged a poorly aimed arrow as it flew over his head and he rushed up the stairs unnoticed by the others.

*The Mutou house*

Atop the hill, the man-made machine was brought to life as it roasted coal and timber for fuel. Mokuba blew at it to keep it a light when he deemed it good enough. "Yes!" He jumped a few steps and into the seat of the machine. He pulled a string of another and the horn whistled loudly as it started to wheel down the hill. "Here we go!"

In the basement, Yugi and Ryou looked though the crack of the door, "What on earth?" Wondered Ryou.

"Get back!" Said Yugi as he grabbed onto Ryou and pulled him away from the door as an axe started shopping its way through and soon the whole machine fell inside and fell apart in a heap. Yugi, Ryou and Sugoroku looked up from the table they push over to protect themselves to see Mokuba hanging by his handle on a spring.

"That was awesome! You guys gotta try that." He smiled before Yugi gently took him in his hands.

"Oh Mokuba, you saved us!" Cried Yugi as he gave the small tea cup a kiss on the cheek before handing him over to his grandpa. "I have to go, Yami needs me." He said.

"I'll get your grandpa to you Yugi, now go!" Said Ryou and Yugi couldn't wait any longer. He hurried up the stairs and whistled for Felippe. The horse raced over and Yugi mounted him quickly without a second thought and raced through the woods to the castle. 'Oh Ra, please let me make it in time. I have to tell him now that I've realized it.' Thought Yugi as he hugged himself to Felippe to urge the horse to move faster.

At the castle, men screamed, windows broke and beer bottles tossed tomatoes at the humans, the butcher in particular as he lifted a shovel he held after wiping his face. "Up here you scoundrel! Now!" Yelled Serenity as she and her fellow tea cups poured hot coffee onto him.

From the second floor, Tea watched and waited for the right moment when a lone farmer stepped into view with a hoe in hand. She jumped onto the rail and jumped off with a cry of victory as she landed on top of him, squishing him into the floor as the tile broke around her.

Upstairs, Bakura searched the rooms on the east wing for the creature to find him nowhere. "He's here somewhere. I'll find you, you creature, and Yugi will be mine." He hissed as he held his bow pointed and ready.

Down stairs, Tea punched humans with her door and draws as they tried to hack away at her She even captured one and her brushes and combs were doing the dirty work as he kept the door locked till he broke free in a green skirt, purple bra and matching gloves, jewelry and make up, and let's not forget, and afro of orange hair with a ribbon. The man shrieked and ran from her as she laughed.

In a corner, Jou stood backed up against the marble wall as a man prodded at him with a torch, melting his candle sticks much faster into wax. From the top of the stairs, Seto emerged in a Frenchman's hat with a sash around his waist, a gun in one hand and scissors in the other laughing like a menace when he spotted Jou. "No one attacks my puppy." He growled as he jumped on the marble rail and slid down it holding the scissors out in front of him.

His aim was point and true as he successfully stabbed the man in the butt making him drop his torch and hop away as Jou moved away from the bright flame. "You all right?" Asked Seto.

Jou laughed, "Never better my friend, never better." He smiled.

Quick short screams caught their attention as they watched one of the feather dusters feathers were plucked. "That's Rebecca!" Said Jou as he jumped over and ignited his flame, burning the man's butt concluding to a successful rescue for he dropped her and ran for the nearest water source.

A group of men chased what appeared to be a foot rest, when really it was a loyal pet to Yami before the curse. He held one of the men's boots as he ran into the kitchen to hide. The men hurried in after him snickering as they approached the foot rest slowly when the draws opened revealing very sharp pointy knives, prongs, and forks. The oven, which also happened to be the chef, Tristan, showed off a great deal of fire from his oven and burners as he laughed at them. The men screamed and fled the kitchen as the knives flung themselves at them, only to hit the door as they closed.

The men of the village fled from the castle in fright while others were not so lucky, for they were unconscious or struggling to leave. They all cheered and jumped with joy as they realized they won their battle over the humans. "Yea, you better run, and stay out!" Hollered Seto as Jou waved them off before he turn to Seto and grabbed his face with his candle sticks. "What on earth are you doing?" Asked Seto as Jou kissed him on both cheeks.

"Thanking you for saving me of course." Smiled Jou as he let go of him only to be pulled back by Seto.

"I think I want more than just that." He said as he dipped Jou and kissed him on his lips. Jou nearly melted into the kiss for his flames grew intense till they drew back from one another in content.

Upstairs, Yami stood by the window as he awaited his impending doom that was to come. 'With only two petals' left, there's no hope that Yugi will return in time.' Thought Yami as his bedroom door opened and Bakura stepped though with his bow and arrow pulled back to strike.

Yami turned to him with said eyes before looking back out the window when he realized he was wearing the puzzle. 'That's Yugi's puzzle.' Yami was about to jump and face him when the arrow shot right through his deep purple cape and imbed itself deep in his shoulder.

Yami roared in pain and turned to face Bakura when he realized the man was in front of him and he shoved him out of the glass window door and onto his balcony. Yami hissed as he rolled across the wet stone and breaking the end of the arrow off as the tip still lay embedded in his shoulder. Bakura laughed and put the mirror down on the table as a petal fell from the dying rose, before jumping out the window and walking over to Yami who managed to get himself standing when he kicked him in the check and over the railing and onto the roof.

Bakura watched as Yami rolled down the roof only to stop on a ledge and Bakura jumped down after him with ease, "Get up." He ordered and Yami growled. Bakura growled back and kicked him closer to the ledge hissing, "Get up!" He started to chuckle, "What's the matter beast, too kind and gentle to fight back?!" He asked.

Yami groaned, 'This is the end of me anyway, Yugi's never coming back.' Yami's last thoughts were of Yugi talking with him the past few days he stayed with them.

"No!" Cried Yugi.

'Funny, I can still hear his voice.' Thought Yami as he opened his eyes and looked down to the castle gates and saw Yugi upon Felippe. "Yugi."

"No! Bakura don't!" Cried Yugi when he saw Bakura lift a large piece of stone from the castle over his head.

Yami awakened with a sudden surge of power and caught the stone in his claw as he stood as a giant over Bakura, growling at the now terrified face he had on.

"Come on Felippe." Said Yugi and he ushered him to run into the castle and climb the stairs to the west wing.

On the roof, Yami wrestled with Bakura over the stone weapon, while below by the castle gates, Ryou arrived on a white mare with Yugi's grandpa behind him and they looked up to see the fight between the two. "No! Bakura, stop it!" Yelled Ryou.

Bakura managed to have control of the stone weapon and went to swing at Yami again, only he caught it and Bakura lost his slipping on the wet roof tiles. He grabbed the edge just as his feet swung over the edge and tried to climb back up. 'This guy doesn't give up, does he.' Thought Yami as he pounced on him with a roar, sending them sailing across to another portion of the castle roof which was flat with stone statues of griffins.

They tumbled across the roof, but Yami managed to get away and hide as bakura tumbled further along the roof. He hid among the shadows as Bakura decapitated one of his griffins. "Come out and fight!" Yelled Bakura as the rain poured down on them, and the thunder roared loudly in the sky as lightning illuminated the dark shadows. "Were you in love with him, beast? Did you honestly think he'd want you when he had someone like me?!" Yelled bakura as he questioned Yami's antics, walking past him unknowingly.

Yami growled and stepped out from behind him when bakura took a swing at him and he dodged. He took another and Yami pushed it aside as they circled one another when Yami was pushed back against the narrow roof edge. "It's over you beast, Yugi is mine!!" Yelled Bakura as he went to strike him again.

Yami snapped and nipped at him with his newly sharp teeth. He started to shift and grow larger as the spell was turning him into the beast he really was. His cloths ripped and stretched as fur started sprouting on his arms and legs and his face shifted into a muzzle like a dogs. Bakura fell back terrified and he crawled across the roof as Yami advanced toward him. Yami grabbed him by the neck and held him over the edge of the roof.

"No! Please let me go, don't hurt me, I'll do anything!" Cried Bakura terrified.

Yami growled and tightened his grip on his neck when a light shined brightly through the millennium puzzle and his featured softened. Slowly but surely, Yami brought Bakura back to the safety of the roof and put him down as he shifted back into his oldself. "Get out, and don't you EVER, come back again." He growled staring into his brown eyes with his own red ones. He pulled the puzzle off from around his neck and held it securely in his arms.

From Yami's bedroom, Yugi hurried past the table with the wilted rose and stepped through the shattered glass doors and rushed to the rail of the balcony and called out to him, "Yami!"

Yami turned to Yugi on the balcony and smiled, "Yugi."

Yugi held out his hand to Yami as he started climbing the roof to get to him, unaware that Bakura was following after him with a small dagger in hand.

Yami reached out and took Yugi's small, soft hand into his own large claw, "Abiou, you came back." Smiled Yami as he caressed his face with his other claw.

Yugi smiled as Yami held out the puzzle to him and he took it in his hands when he saw a mass of white. "Yami look out!" Screamed Yugi.

End Chapter 17

* * *

Crys: *Screams loudly before she faints*

Kuro: Not again…

Joci: Sorry, mom made me cut this short, so you have a few more chapters to come ahead, don't worry.

Kuro: Well, I might as well start. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we please ask you to refrain from using any of Joci's work.

Joci: Please review, we ask for you to please inform us of your thoughts. Again, I'm sorry that the chapter had ended with a cliffhanger, but I got homework to work on. Maybe if I finish early, I'll work on the next update so I can post it at anytime I'm available.

Kuro: So, keep posted with us and we'll see you soon.

Joci: Thank you all and have a good night.

*The two bow and Joci helps put Crys on Kuros back as the curtain fall and the audience applause before they walk out till the next show.*


	18. Chapter 18

_The audience chatted amongst themselves in wonder and excitement; their anticipation nearly over. The lights dimmed and the spotlight shined on the center curtain where it the drawn open and three familiar figures stepped out._

Joci: Hello everyone! I hope you all had a nice holiday, whether it were Christmas, Hanaka, or Quanza or any other holiday traditions, I hope they were happy, wonderful, and safe.

Crys: Gosh I'm just so happy you've decided to update, people, and me have been waiting a long time for this.

Kuro: Well, today just happened to be her opportunity.

Joci: That's right, I've completed my first semester of college at CCRI with two A's, an A- as well as one C, but its passing so I don't care, (I didn't really like the math class anyway).

Crys: So you don't have to go back to school till the end of January?

Joci: Correct, so I have a lot of catching up to do till then.

Kuro: Well, you're still working your two jobs, and you've joined a women's Ice Hockey League that plays Saturday nights, am I right?

Joci: Yes, so I'm still keeping active while I'm on break.

Crys: That's wonderful, now can we start now?

Joci & Kuro: *Laughs*

Joci: Why not, go ahead Crys.

Crys: *Squeals in delight* Okay! We thank you all once again for patiently waiting. We loved your reviews and we're honestly sorry this couldn't be updated sooner.

Joci: I am the publisher for this story, but I do not own the characters of Yugioh, or the story board of Beauty and The Beast.

Kuro: So without further ado, we introduce to you, Chapter 18 of 'The Darkness and The Light'.

* * *

_Last Time…._

_Yami growled and stepped out from behind him when bakura took a swing at him and he dodged. He took another and Yami pushed it aside as they circled one another when Yami was pushed back against the narrow roof edge. "It's over you beast, Yugi is mine!!" Yelled Bakura as he went to strike him again._

_Yami snapped and nipped at him with his newly sharp teeth. He started to shift and grow larger as the spell was turning him into the beast he really was. His cloths ripped and stretched as fur started sprouting on his arms and legs and his face shifted into a muzzle like a dogs. Bakura fell back terrified and he crawled across the roof as Yami advanced toward him. Yami grabbed him by the neck and held him over the edge of the roof._

"_No! Please let me go, don't hurt me, I'll do anything!" Cried Bakura terrified._

_Yami growled and tightened his grip on his neck when a light shined brightly through the millennium puzzle and his featured softened. Slowly but surely, Yami brought Bakura back to the safety of the roof and put him down as he shifted back into his oldself. "Get out, and don't you EVER, come back again." He growled staring into his brown eyes with his own red ones. He pulled the puzzle off from around his neck and held it securely in his arms._

_From Yami's bedroom, Yugi hurried past the table with the wilted rose and stepped through the shattered glass doors and rushed to the rail of the balcony and called out to him, "Yami!"_

_Yami turned to Yugi on the balcony and smiled, "Yugi."_

_Yugi held out his hand to Yami as he started climbing the roof to get to him, unaware that Bakura was following after him with a small dagger in hand. _

_Yami reached out and took Yugi's small, soft hand into his own large claw, "Abiou, you came back." Smiled Yami as he caressed his face with his other claw._

_Yugi smiled as Yami held out the puzzle to him and he took it in his hands when he saw a mass of white. "Yami look out!" Screamed Yugi._

* * *

Chapter 18

The dagger punctured through Yami's side and he roared loudly as he reared back, knocking Bakura off his balance. Yugi reached out and grabbed Yami's cloak before he fell over too far for him to hold and pulled him back over the ledge as Bakura fell down the deep ravine with a startled cry and into the shallow stream hundreds of feet below the castle.

Jou, Seto and Serenity then entered the room and made their way over to the balcony to gasp and cry in shock. Yugi gently laid Yami down on his back as he took in deep, shallow breaths. Yugi moved a few of Yami's gold bangs out of his face to see him better when he turned his head and looked back up at him. "You… You came back." He smiled.

"Of course I came back, I couldn't let them…" Yugi cried as he hugged Yami, "Oh, this is all my fault, if only I'd gotten here sooner!"

"Maybe… its bet… its better this way." Sighed Yami.

"Don't talk like that; you're going to be all right. Mai will have something for you, she always does." Smiled Yugi. "We're together now, everything's going to work out fine now, you'll see." Smiled Yugi as tried to keep his voice in control.

Yami smiled and reached out to Yugi and Yugi took his claw and rubbed it against his cheek as his fingers went through some strands of his hair. "A-at least… I got to see you… one last time."

Yugi cried into Yami's claw that was held to his cheek when it slowly started to fall from his face. He looked to Yami and watched as he fell back with his red eyes fading of any sign of life they once held. Yugi dropped Yami's claw and watched as it fell lifelessly to the ground as he covered his mouth in shock. "No… No!" Yugi cried as he leaned over Yami and gripped his cloak tightly in his hands. "Please,… please no! Please don't leave me." Cried Yugi as he buried his face into Yami's chest. "I love you." He whispered as he cried into his chest.

Within the room, the last petal's shine faded away as it then fell from the stem of the rose. Jou, Seto and Serenity watched as it fell after Yugi proclaimed his love to Yami, but frowned for they feared it was too late.

Yugi cried as he held onto Yami tightly. The thunderous storm above didn't even bother him as he cried over his lost lover, when a light fell from the sky. Another soon followed, and another right after that till they were raining down around Yami and Yugi, leaving drops of golden sparkles around them.

Then as if by magic, Yami's body suddenly started to rise and Yugi jumped back simply startled as his body floated in front of him. Jou and Seto hugged Serenity as they watched the magical display in shock. Yugi moved back and eventually stood up to back away as Yami's cloak wrapped around his body in a cocoon showing only his legs and head.

A light suddenly erupted from within his body and an arm slipped free from the cloak, shining the bright light from his finger tips and the same light filtered through his legs to his feat as it reached his face. Yugi watched in shock as Yami's body parts seemed to change when the light dimmed and his body was slowly lowered down to the marble surface.

Yugi stepped over slowly and reached out to touch the still body when it moved on its own. He jumped back in fright as the figure pushed himself up and onto his feet. He glanced at his hands and arms before he turned around in the tattered clothing and stared at Yugi with intense, yet soft and defined red eyes.

Yugi stood surprised before the gorgeous young man. He had tanned skin and a well built body beneath the rather big, wet clothes that stuck to his body. His hair stood up and pointed out all around his face as the edge of his hair was red. He also had the similar yellow bangs like Yugi's only some of his pointed up and outward.

"Abiou, it's me." Smiled Yami as he stepped over to him and took one of Yugi's hands into his own.

Yugi's heart throbbed and slowly he reached out and played with the man's yellow bangs that hugged his face, showing off the masculine featured it held. Yugi then stared into his eyes and Yami watched as his own eyes brightened up in realization, "It is you." Yugi smiled as he stepped closer to him and gazing up into his sharp, soft eyes as his hand lingered by his face and gently touched his lips.

Yami smiled down at Yugi and ran his own hand along Yugi's face as he threaded his fingers thought his hair. Slowly but surely, Yami leaned down closer as Yugi tried to reach up to him as his hands climbed Yami's chest. Yami held Yugi's cheek softly as his other arm wrapped around his waist as their lips joined together in a long and passionate kiss.

Yugi's arms wrapped around Yami's neck to pull himself up to Yami as Yami's own arms held Yugi up against his body. Unknown to them a tornado of magic swirled around them, shooting off fireworks as the skies cleared to a bright and shiny day as the once dark castle turned into a gorgeous palace guarded by the gods of Ra.

Yami and Yugi broke from their breathless kiss and watched as the magic unfolded on the castle and restored it to its natural beauty. They then turned and looked to the bedroom where Jou, Seto and Serenity stepped out. The magic that fell on them removed the curse and there stood three humans beside one another.

Jou was a tall blond haired male with honey colored eyed and a slim but toned body. Seto was the tallest of them with short brown hair and clear blue eyes that stared at you like daggers. Serenity was a small girl, only coming up to Jou's shoulders as she stood beside him holding his hand. "Jou, Seto, Serenity! Look at us!" he smiled as Yami hugged the three of them.

A barking sound soon followed and they looked down to see the footstool run in with a small tea cup on its back, "Seto, look!" The footstool changed first and a big dog with soft grey hairs appeared and soon the small teacup turned into a raven-haired young boy who had large brown eyes.

"Mokuba!" Smiled Seto as he walked over and lifted Mokuba off the old dog and held him close before allowing Jou to hug him and Serenity to smother him with kisses.

"This is a miracle!" Smiled Jou as he turned to Yami to see him hold his Yugi affectionately as they danced around in bliss along the balcony.

"We best check up on the others." Said Seto.

"I'd like to join you as well." Said a young man's voice. They turned to see a tall, tanned man with brown hair in a shirt and pants.

"Mahado." Smiled Seto. "Alright, check out the east wing Mahado, Serenity I want you to go to the garden while Mokuba will go to the library. Jou, I want you to go to the kitchen, and I'll be checking out the lobby." Said Seto and they hurried off to see their friends.

In the garden, Serenity heard a woman singing from within the green house and she opened the door to see a woman standing there with long blond hair and a thin but curvy body. "Mai! You're okay." Smiled Serenity as she rushed in.

"Oh sugar baby!" Smiled Mai as the girl jumped into her arms. "There there now, Mai has you. There's nothing to fear."

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay." She smiled as she hugged her tightly.

"All right, I can see, Serenity." Gasped Mai, "Still have, body of plant, can't breathe." She gasped and Serenity soon let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was just so happy to see you."

"I know sugar, now let's head inside, I haven't seen anyone in years." She said as she walked alongside Serenity toward the palace's front doors.

The East Wing, Mahado searched each room and found some servants and maids that were turned into what their duty was. He reached Yugi's room and knocked before walking in. "Tea, you in here?" He asked and didn't find the dresser in the room. "I guess not…"

"But I am." Smiled a young girl who stepped out of the bathroom. She also had tanned skin and long brown hair that pointed out in different directions.

"Mana." Mahado flushed as she stepped forward in a short creamy white dress with a matching white headpiece. At a time long ago, they were teacher and student, but their relationship with one another changed into one of lovers. Mahado was older then Mana by seven years. Being 25, Mana was 18 due to the fact that they indeed grew older as they waited under the spell. Now they were free.

Without much of a notice, Mana jumped on Mahado who fell back to the floor as Mana kissed his pain away.

In the library

Mokuba ran into the library. "Marik! Malik!" He called out as he walked in and on one of the couches, he found the two making out with one another. Mokuba quickly turned and ran from the door, hoping to never see anything like it again.

"Think it worked?" Asked Malik.

"Definitely, he's never coming back here." Said Marik as he leaned lowed to Malik's neck. "Now, where were we." He smiled as he continued to mark him.

In the kitchen

"Tristan!" Jou smiled and hugged his best friend.

"Jou! I'm back to normal!" He smiled.

"Everyone in the whole castle is! Come on, I know you're dying to see Tea." He said and pulled the chef out of the kitchen for the first time in ages to the front hall.

In the front hall, Seto checked with all the servants and staff that everyone was there and accounted for. It seemed that anyone who had taken damage during the fight was now healed and to full health.

At that moment, Ryou walked in aiding Sugoroku inside. "Yugi?" Asked Sugoroku.

Seto walked over to them and bowed, "Mr. Mutou, please let me be the first to thank you and your grandson for everything you've done."

"I'm not sure I understand. Do I know you? I don't remember meeting a human here during my last visit." He stated.

"Seto!" A young boy ran down the stairs and across the front hall and jumped into his arms.

"What's wrong Mokuba?" He asked.

"Marik a-and Malik, they were-" Mokuba flushed.

"I should have know. Sorry about send you there Moki." He said as he kissed his forehead before putting the boy down.

"Y-Your Seto, the little clock I met when I first arrived?" Asked Sugokoru.

"The very same. You know my brother, Mokuba too." He said as he pushed the boy forward.

"Hi grandpa!" He smiled and hugged him.

"Why hello." He smiled and returned the hug.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but from what I'm understanding, you were all under a curse, that's now lifted?" Asked Ryou.

"Exactly, thanks to Yugi and Yami's love for one another." Said Seto as he looked up to the west wing door, waiting for their arrival.

Mana and Mahado walked down from the east wing with Marik and Malik following behind them. Mana was very flushed as she held onto Mahado's arm walking close to him. Marik and Malik were also holding hands as they chatted and noticed people they hadn't seen in ages.

Jou exited the kitchen with Tristan and some servants and apprentice chefs following behind them as they left. "Look, there's Tea." Said Jou as he spotted the brunette woman. She was a tall and slim young woman with a curvy figure due to her pastime as a dancer.

Tea turned to them and smiled with shock in her eyes before they turned to happiness as she started to hurry over, but Tristan hurried past Jou and went to reach her half way. Jou was about to follow when another figure called out to him, "Oh sugar baby!"

Jou turned to the front door to see his sister serenity walk in with the blond woman Mai. "Mai!" He smiled and ran over to her, giving her a big hug before letting her go again. "Gosh am I glad to see you. I was worried about ya in the greenhouse." Said Jou.

"I know, but I was perfectly fine. It is after all my home." She smiled as she flicked some of her hair out of her face.

The group then met up with everyone in the center of the room to be reacquainted with one another. Sugokoru stood with Ryou as Ryou chatted away with Jou and Seto. Serenity kept Mokuba company with Mai as she told him stories about the gardens. Tea and Mana chatted happily now that the loves of their lives accepted them as Mahado and Tristan talked with Malik and Marik.

Up in Yami's room

"Oh Abiou, I wish we could dance forever right here." Said Yami as he danced with Yugi.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, "But then we'd never see anyone."

"You are always right Abiou, no one would be able to see us cause I'd lock them out." Smiled Yami as he rested his forehead against Yugi's. Yugi smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling back.

"I'm so happy Yami. Back in the village, no one saw me for who I really was cause of my grandpa when I moved in with him. And Bakura, Ra be with him now, only saw me as a prize when the one person who actually really cared for him was ignored by him." He smiled as Yami leaned down and nipped his neck, "When I first met you, I knew you were different, though I was very scared of you, I knew you were like me."

Yami pulled back and looked Yugi straight into his eyes as he held onto his hands in his own, "You'll never have to return to that village now. You'll live with me, your grandpa and that Ryou friend of yours; we'll live together here at the palace with everyone. We'll be like a giant family."

Yugi cried happily, "That'd be wonderful." He jumped into Yami's arms and embraced him tightly before he was picked up and carried back into Yami's room, passing the empty glass case on the small table.

Yami placed Yugi onto his bed and he caressed his face as Yugi leaned into the touch before Yami kissed his forehead. "I'm going to change into something more suitable, and you should as well." He said as he poked him in the nose.

"W-what?!" Yugi asked flushed.

"I'm not going to make you wear a dress," Yami smirked as he walked over to his closet, 'yet.' "Come here Yugi, we need to match." Said Yami and Yugi jumped from the bed and hurried over to him. Yami settled on dress black pants to go with Yugi's black boots and Yami put on the same. He then selected white dress shirts for the both of them and a purple vest for Yugi as he wore crimson colored one.

"You have a great sense of style you know." Said Yugi as he examined himself in the mirror. The pants hugged his hips and legs tightly as the vest showed how slim he was.

"We're not done yet." Said Yami as he grabbed a red and violet cape. He fastened the red one over Yugi as he fixed the violet one on himself.

"Wow, we look so much alike now." Smiled Yugi as they stood side by side in front of a mirror.

"It represents that we're together and tells others to 'back off', as Seto and dad would say." Said Yami. "Come here Yugi, I have a few more things I'd like to give you." Yami gently tugged Yugi over to a small desk that had two boxes side by side, and Yami gently took the lids off of them revealing the golden crowns under them.

"You wore this the night we danced." Smiled Yugi as he gently touched the larger gold crown.

"This was my fathers before he past, and this was my mothers." He said as he lifted the smaller one in his hands. It had the senne eye in the center as Yami's crown, but the wings were more round than square-like. "I'd like you to wear it, Yugi." Said Yami.

"But it was your mothers…"

"As well as my father's own mother's crown and so on and so forth. You see, these have been passed down from my family line that dates back nearly 5000 years ago in the times of the great pharaoh's. Please Yugi, it'd be an honor for you to wear it, I know my mother would have approved." He smiled.

"Okay." Yugi replied with a nodded and allowed Yami to place the crown on his forehead before putting his own crown on. "These are pretty heavy." Said Yugi.

"You'll learn to get used to the weight in time, for it was made out of the purest gold, like the millennium puzzle." Said Yami as he lifted it off the bed where Yugi left it. He gently placed it over his neck, letting it rest against his Abiou's chest. "It looks perfect on you, Abiou."

"Thank you." Smiled Yugi as he flushed.

"Before we head downstairs, I'd like to ask you something Yugi." Said Yami as he walked back over to the desk where the crowns were.

"You can ask me anything Yami." Said Yugi as he went to Yami. At the desk, Yami pulled out a small wooden box with ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Yugi looked over Yami's arm as he looked into the box when Yami opened it revealing two gold rings and on the center of one was a large diamond with two smaller ones on the other side of it.

Yugi took a step back in shock as Yami removed the rings from the box and closed it. Turning to Yugi, he gave him the warmest, most tender smile Yugi had seen and his shock vanished as Yami stepped closer to him before he stepped down to one knee and held up the diamond ring to Yugi. "Yugi Mutou, my abiou, will you take me, Prince Yami Akmunra, to be your husband?"

Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes tightly to keep back the tears that were threatening to stream down his face. "Yes, yes!" He cried as Yami stood and placed the ring onto his finger before handing the other ring to Yugi whom happily placed it on Yami's own finger. Yami kissed Yugi passionately as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck once again.

After what seemed like ages, they finally walked out of the room, arm and arm as they walked down the hallway toward the stairs.

End Chapter 18

* * *

Crys: Oh, what a happy ending. *Sighs in delight*

Kuro: Who said that was the ending?

Crys: What?!

Joci: *Smiles* Not to worry, there is indeed one more chapter to come. There has to be a party after all.

Crys: This one will come out soon, will it not?

Joci: I'll try my best, so don't worry. I promise you, I will finish this before I start school, and I'll give you a sneak peak of my next story, 'Sons of Ra'.

Crys: *Squeals* Yay! I love how that one's turned out so far.

Kuro: So far, it still has work that needs to be done.

Joci: I know, so lets end this now so that I can get started on it.

Crys: Okay! Thank you all for reading, we hope you've enjoyed the chapter as much as I have.

Joci: Please send your reviews, they can be inspiring you know, and who knows, they may convince me to stay up in the wee hours of the morning to publish the next chapter.

Kuro: As a reminder, Joci does not own the cast of Yugioh or the story board of Beauty and The Beast.

Joci: Thank you once more for your patience, I am sorry for the wait.

Crys: We hope to see you all and more again next time!

_Crys, Joci and Kuro wave and bow to the audience as they applause and rise from their chairs. They walk off stage as the curtain closes behind them and the lights shine back on in the stadium for safe passage of the audience as they filed out of the stadium._


	19. Chapter 19

_A rather large crowd stood outside the auditorium doors waiting patiently in a long, orderly line that traveled outside of the building and into the far parking lots. Advertised on the building was 'Final Installment of The Darkness and The Light'. Inside the creators finished organizing things and making sure the snack bars were well stocked and clean._

_At the blow of a whistle, the doormen opened the doors to the auditorium and the people flocked in taking any seat they could before they were taken. Once others were seated, some returned to the lobby for snack or use the restroom before the show started. Once the doormen had everyone seated and settled down, they closed the doors and dimmed the auditorium lights as the spotlight shined on the centerpiece curtain._

_In seconds the curtain was drawn open and three familiar figures stepped out with microphones in hand and the audience erupted into applause and shouted cries of joy._

Joci: Wow, thank you, thank you. Please settle down.

The audience quiets down and sits in their seats anxiously.

Crys: Wow, is it just me or at are the seats actually filled?

Kuro: Looking through the records before hand, we sold out days ago.

Crys: Oh, how exciting!

Joci: Well, I think we should get this show on the road, but first, a word from our sponsors.

Crys: That'd be me! We'd like to thank all you dedicated fans who have stuck with us throughout this whole story. We apologize for the long waiting periods in between, but we're finally happy to have this finished.

Kuro: We would also like to remind you all that Joci does not own the Yugioh cast or Beauty and the Beast. The only characters that belong to Joci are listed on her profile page.

Crys: We would also like to remind you all that we love your reviews! We would love to thank you all who participated in sending in reviews, whether it is opinions, pure love for the story or hate (which we don't except) we thank you foe sending them.

Joci: This is in fact the last installment of 'The Darkness and The Light' *Awws from the crowd* But we promise to return to you soon with our newest work that is in the works. *Audience claps in approval and agreement*

Crys: So, I believe this is our last opening scene together guys.

Kuro: For 'The Darkness and The Light'; but there will be many more entrances to come.

Joci: You words have never been truer, Kuro; I will never stop writing, it's in my blood now.

Crys: Yay!

Kuro: So, without further ado…

Joci: We present to you our final installment of, 'The Darkness and The Light'.

* * *

_Last Time_

"_Before we head downstairs, I'd like to ask you something Yugi." Said Yami as he walked back over to the desk where the crowns were._

"_You can ask me anything Yami." Said Yugi as he went to Yami. At the desk, Yami pulled out a small wooden box with ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. Yugi looked over Yami's arm as he looked into the box when Yami opened it revealing two gold rings and on the center of one was a large diamond with two smaller ones on the other side of it._

_Yugi took a step back in shock as Yami removed the rings from the box and closed it. Turning to Yugi, he gave him the warmest, most tender smile Yugi had seen and his shock vanished as Yami stepped closer to him before he stepped down to one knee and held up the diamond ring to Yugi. "Yugi Mutou, my abiou, will you take me, Prince Yami Akmunra, to be your husband?"_

_Yugi smiled as he closed his eyes tightly to keep back the tears that were threatening to stream down his face. "Yes, yes!" He cried as Yami stood and placed the ring onto his finger before handing the other ring to Yugi who happily placed it on Yami's own finger. Yami kissed Yugi passionately as Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck once again._

_After what seemed like ages, they finally walked out of the room, arm and arm as they walked down the hallway toward the stairs._

* * *

Chapter 19

The Front Hall

The door to the West Wing opened and the servants and maids stopped what they were doing and all stood at attention as Yami descended from the stairs with Yugi by his side. They stopped at the midpoint on the stairs and faced the maids and servants before them as well as their friends who stood up front.

Yami then stepped forward and smiled, "Friends, the curse of the enchantress has been lifted, we are human once more!" The servants and maid's applauded and cheered happily as some shouted in joy. "So tonight, we celebrate with a big festivity. Think you all can participate in making this all happen?" He asked.

"The boys and I will start preparing the food." Said Tristan as he led his servants and chef apprentices back to the kitchen to start to cook.

"I'll handle decorations. Serenity, ladies, this way." Said Mai as she led the girls outside to her green house with a few of the maids since the green house wasn't that big.

"I'll get to work on the music with Noah." Smiled Mokuba as he ran off to find Noah with his fellow band members.

"I call lighting. This way boys." Said Jou as he led some servants and the other boys into the ball room.

"And I suppose I'll over see everything as always." Said Seto. Before they knew it, the front hall was empty except for Yugi's grandpa and Ryou who stood in the center of the room. Yami escorted Yugi down the stairs before Yugi hurried over to his grandpa and gave him a big hug as Yami walked up behind him.

"I take it this party holds more meaning then celebration." Smiled Sugoroku as Yugi flushed beside Yami.

Yami took Yugi's hand into his own and they gave one another a small smile, "I've asked Yugi to stay here with me and marry me, Mr. Mutor. I'm sorry for not asking for your consent first." Yami bowed to the older man.

"You make my boy happy Yami, and he's already accepted your proposal, so I see no reason to refuse. I wish you two both happiness with your relationship." Smiled Sugokoru.

"Thank you Grandpa." Smiled Yugi as he hugged him, then Yami did the same and thanked him.

"Congratulations Yugi, Yami." Smiled Ryou as he hugged Yugi and shook Yami's hand.

"Thank you Ryou. Listen, both you and Grandpa are welcome to move into the palace and live with us." Said Yugi.

"Of course I will." Smiled Sugokoru.

"I'll take you up on that offer Yugi, but I think I should return to the village and straighten some things out. Wouldn't want the people to riot and attack you and Yami." Said Ryou.

"Thank you Ryou." Smiled Yugi.

"Please stay tonight and celebrate with us, your horse will be tended to properly during your stay." Said Yami.

"Thank you, I will. Then I'll leave in the morning so no one comes looking for us." He explained.

They then parted ways and Ryou went to search the castle with Sugokoru while Yami and Yugi went to oversee the preparations for the evening.

Later that night

Everyone was dressed for the occasion as night fell on the palace. Noah and his fellow musicians had rehearsed during preparations so they'd play one score every few minutes to have short breaks in between to dance or eat.

Tristan and his apprentice chef's prepared a spectacular diner for everyone in a matter of hours, but during that time there was a lot of yelling coming from the kitchen. The decorations that Mai, Serenity, Tea and Mana made with the help of some maids of flower centerpieces were lovely as the colors shined vibrantly with life.

Everyone danced at some point in the night and the girls each danced with Yugi as Yami talked with the boys. It was later in the evening when Yami announced the engagement to Yugi when Mana noticed the ring Yugi was wearing. The servants and maids along with their friends and family clapped and applauded in congratulations.

When it was late, every one returned to their room for the evening. Yugi gave his grandpa his room in the east wing and Ryou shared a room with Mokuba since Jou moved in with Seto sometime during the preparation. The couples also moved in with one another. Tea moved her things out of Yugi's room, since it was hers and Mana's, but Mana also moved out and moved in with Mahado on the west wing since he was one of Yami's faithful servants. Tea moved in with Tristan who was a few rooms down, but still located in the east wing.

In Yami's room, Yugi was already settled in and changed for the night after Yami helped him with his crown before they put them away. Yami and Yugi had decided they would only dress like they had that night for special occasions, events and other important functions, or else they'd actor normal when they were around their friends and family.

"Tonight was amazing." Breathed Yugi exhausted.

"As it should be, my Abiou." Smiled Yami as he too slipped under the bed sheets beside Yugi.

"Yami, when do you suppose we should have the wedding?" Asked Yugi.

"I don't know, when would you like it to be Abiou?" Asked Yami as he drew Yugi into his arms and snuggling into his neck.

"Early summer when all the flowers are in bloom and when we know there won't be a lot of rain. I'd like it to be outside in Mai's garden, her flowers are so beautiful, and we can have the reception in the ballroom, Tristan and his sou-chefs can prepare the meal, Noah's group can perform for us, and Te-" Yami silenced Yugi with a kiss.

"That all sounds great Abiou, and I'd love to hear your ideas in the morning when I'm more awake so we can plan this together. For now, let's just sleep." He stated as he brought Yugi flesh up against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I just got a little carried away I suppose, didn't I." He laughed nervously.

"And that's one of the things I love about you Abiou." Stated Yami as he gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Now go to bed, we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow if we're going to have the wedding in a short few months."

"Okay Yami." Yugi smiled to him before they shared a kiss and got comfortable in each others arms, "I love you."

Yami chuckled, "And I love you, my Abiou." They both smiled and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

End Chapter 19

_Audience applause's as the lights slowly return and the spotlight shines on the curtains that open revealing the three familiar faces._

Crys: Wow, I can't believe we end this here. *pouts*

Joci: Well, I may, or I may not. *smiles*

Kuro: This was your plan all along, wasn't it.

Joci: Of course, I need an epligoue for this story, and what better then a wedding celebration.

_Audience applause's once more, some shouting in excitement._

Joci: Thank you, thank you, now if you'd please settle down, we just have a few more words. Take it away Kuro.

Kuro: *coughs* With The Darkness and the Light's ending drawing near, I here by present to you the newest story to be published soon, The Son's of Ra.

_Audience goes into applause once more_.

Crys: Once more Kuro and I won't be in this one, but for what I can tell you, it's going to blow you away.

Joci: So, thank you for reading and staying patient with me. I promise I'll get working on the Epilogue right away with having a lot of time now that I have one week of school remaining for college, whoo hoo!

Kuro: And you'll also have the extra time when you're remaining two wisdom teeth are removed.

Joci: Don't remind me…

Crys: Till next, thanks again! Please review so we can get back to you.


End file.
